


The Alliance Spins

by MsMojoRisin



Series: After Serenity [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Post-Serenity (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMojoRisin/pseuds/MsMojoRisin
Summary: The Alliance and the ‘Verse respond to the Wave.





	1. The Wave

When the Miranda wave first surfaced on Cortexes throughout the Universe, the general reaction was a resounding ‘huh?’ For a good ten minutes, the wave repeated over and over until the signal was successfully jammed. Many who saw the wave thought that there had been some signal mishap and that a piece of a horror viddie had spliced in on their regularly scheduled programming. The few who did not believe it was a mere signal mishap were alarmed but most assumed some mischievous teenagers had hacked in the disturbing images just for laughs. Fewer still comprehended that they had just witnessed something Important. 

When questioned about the Wave, a few members of Parliament commented that it was some kind of hoax. As the Alliance issued no official public statement, most Core citizens construed their silence to mean that the transmission was indeed a signal mishap of sorts. After all, if the Wave didn’t warrant the government’s attention, then why should honest, hardworking people worry about it? With no small measure of relief, the general population continued with their unassuming lives and forgot about the disturbing wave. Public opinion, in the Core, showed a 97.5% approval rating in favor of the Alliance. 

Not everyone, however, was so easily mollified. After the initial transmission, and sensing a Big Story, Nothing But the Truth, a small, fringe news organization, dedicated its staff of seven to solving the mystery of the Wave. They rebroadcast the brief wave every hour hoping someone would come forward to identify the mysterious woman or provide a lead to explain the mysterious transmission. 

NBT diligently waded through a myriad of misleading tips. After a week of fruitless searching, the organization was on the verge of abandoning the story when an anonymous source finally gave them some promising information. Under a shroud of secrecy that even the most paranoid would admire, an untraceable transmission provided only two words: Dr. Caron. Finding virtually no evidence of Dr. Caron’s existence, NBT, nevertheless, persevered and continued their investigations. Cameras followed the news team everywhere they went publicly documenting every moment of their search. NBT’s ratings increased ten thousand percent. 

Seeing the response to NBT, several minor members of Parliament commented, in an unofficial capacity, that the transmission was a fraud perpetrated by some desperate anti-Alliance group. The fraud contention was further supported by the fact that several different splinter groups had come forward to accept responsibility for broadcasting The Wave. 

Universal News Organization, the leading news provider and staunch Alliance supporter, provided some interesting newsbits on various Anti-Alliance factions. UNO focused on the loonier of the lot which helped confirm to most citizens that yes, those crazy people really could perpetuate such an unbelievable story. 

After a week of dead-ends and suspicious deletions, one intrepid NBT reporter, Myrna Roy, finally managed to not only discover that one Dr. Natalie Caron did indeed exist, she also managed to find Dr. Caron’s parents and brother. Roy learned that twelve years ago, the Caron family had been informed by Alliance Officials that Dr. Caron’s Search and Rescue Craft had exploded mid-flight due to faulty wiring. The family was utterly horrified to finally learn the truth of Natalie’s fate. When asked about the nature of her mission, the Caron family could not answer but they did confirm that she had been employed with the Allied Institute of Science and Technology. 

By this time, Allied Universal Media, another pro-Alliance news organization based out of Sihnon, began their own investigation. AUM’s investigation, however, focused on learning more about the people working for NBT. The owner, Garrison James, seemed to be a die-hard conspiracy theorist. AUM discovered that Mr. James was an ardent believer in the theory that Earth was abandoned not for environmental reasons but after an attack by aliens. The fact that NBT’s Editor-In-Chief espoused other far-fetched anti-Alliance ideas made him seem to be a crackpot.

The staff at NBT also was not immune to scrutiny. The reporter who discovered and interviewed the Caron family, was found to have strong Browncoat ties. Furthermore, Ms. Roy was originally from Shadow and that fact alone cast serious doubt on her motivations.

The AUM commentators gleefully relayed these nuggets of information and happily dismissed NBT’s investigation as a ratings ploy by angry Independents and wacko conspiracy buffs. Alliance citizens were urged to use sound judgment concerning these unfounded accusations. 

Not so curiously enough, soon after AUM aired the expose on NBT, NBT not only dropped the story, they stopped transmitting altogether; no news, no weather, no sports. NBT even stopped their celebrity gossip programming which had been their bread and butter for years. Garrison James closed up the small offices on Bernadette and was never seen again in Core society. Myrna Roy, as well as her producer, were arrested in some unrelated charges.

The story would have stopped there if not for one last thing. When the widely respected, and unaffiliated, news group, the Murrow Review, openly challenged the Alliance’s unofficial fraud contention and questioned the reasons behind NBT’s closure, the Universe finally paid attention. 

After the expose on NBT, the Murrow Review disclosed the extent of their findings focusing on their continued investigation into Reaver attacks on the Rim which, they confirmed, began twelve years ago. They had been investigating the Reaver attacks on Rim worlds for years but even their considerable investigative skills failed to answer the question of who the perpertrators were or where they came from. The brief Wave provided the missing link allowing the news organization to further their initial investigation. The editors and lead producers knew they had the story of a lifetime and devoted all their resources to finding the truth. 

The response to Murrow’s report was immense. After a few weeks, public opinion in favor of the Alliance fell to an unprecedented 62% approval rating. The final straw for the Alliance’s precarious position was broken when it was revealed that when other news organizations attempted to contact the Caron family, they were informed that the family was grief stricken and had gone off-world for an extended vacation. No further information on the family was discovered. 

The disappearance of the Caron family combined with the evidence provided by the respected Murrow Review proved to be the impetus for the unraveling of the Alliance’s unofficial story. After a month, the Wave had finally caused a sensation that the Alliance could not ignore: The ‘Verse’s eyes had finally been opened. 


	2. The Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity lands on Persephone for repairs.

“Reynolds!”

Sitting in Wash’s seat staring out the cockpit window, Mal didn’t look up. He couldn’t bring himself to respond to the increasingly persistent shouting of his name but he heard it alright. “Reynolds! Reeyyynolllldddsss!” No, Mal couldn’t look away from the black; his eyes focused on the deep, blank expanse in front of him tuning out the sounds around him. Someone was calling him to let him know that Serenity was close to Persephone which meant it was time to face the reality of their situation. Broken ship. Little money. No pilot… 

“Captain O’Riley’s calling you,” River said, rousing him from his musings.

Surprised to hear her, Mal started; he had forgotten she was sitting on the bridge with him. Rubbing his hands over his eyes he spared a last glance at the window. 

“Can’t the man use a com like everyone else,” Mal muttered getting up. 

Not meeting River’s gaze, he headed down the steps and walked through the corridor.  Turning left, he walked to the overhead airlock and looked up to see O’Riley’s smiling face peering down from the Magdalena. In his continual efforts to avoid his crew, Mal had spent some time aboard the Magdalena talking shop with Baba. The first couple of days Mal told himself he was there to ensure that O’Riley and his bunch didn’t have nefarious intentions. Serenity was vulnerable being towed by a strange ship but Mal learned soon enough that Baba, his wife, Annie, his brother-in-law and his three grandkids were about as threatening as his Aunt Sally.  

“You deaf, Reynolds? I been calling at you for five minutes,” Baba said.

“Ever heard of a com?” Mal asked not unkindly **.**

“Prefer the personal touch. Wanted to let you and yours know we’re almost to Persephone. Atmo will be shaky to say the least. Should be at Marseilles New within an hour.”

“I’ll let everyone know.” 

“Buckle in. I mean it. Hey, you could send your people up here if you like. Annie likes Kaylee. And everyone else, of course.”

“I’ll pass it on.” With a slight wave to Baba, Mal turned to go back to the bridge and almost ran into River. It greatly unsettled him that she could approach him so silently that he was completely unaware of her presence.

“Bells would be good for you,” he said absently. “You wanna go up there with them?”

“I’ll be in my bunk,” River said, walking down the stairs.

“Ask if anyone wants to go up to the O’Riley’s, will ya?” He hollered at her back. 

Mal went back to the bridge. Before strapping himself into the co-pilot’s chair he reached up to the com and informed the crew to settle in for a rough landing.

Baba wasn’t exaggerating the extent of the shakiness. For an awful five minutes, Mal wondered if the cables binding Serenity to the Magdalena would hold. He tried not to think of the last time Serenity had such a bumpy landing but another particularly violent shake had him in a vivid state of recollection. Mal’s attention was briefly diverted when he noticed that on the pilot’s console, one of Wash’s little palm tree’s had fallen over. He watched until the cheery little plastic tree fell over onto the floor.  _Huh, funny how it had stayed in place before._  Suddenly seeing no need to be in the cockpit, Mal set about to check on how everyone else was faring.

Leaving the bridge, the shaking intensified and he almost tumbled down the steps.  Jayne, just coming out of his bunk merely grunted at Mal. Bad times indeed when Jayne didn’t have anything to say about Mal almost falling flat on his face.

“Maybe best you stay in your bunk,” Mal said.

“Figured I’d check on O’Riley and his folk,” Jayne said. Another fierce round of shaking had him grabbing his bunk ladder. “’Sides, landing’s near robbed me of breakfast, lunch and last night’s dinner. Bunk makes it worse.”

“How’s that help?” Mal asked pointing to Jayne’s holstered pistol.

“Gives me a measure of comfort,” Jayne said.

Looks like Jayne was also thinking about their last rough landing.

With a quick nod to Mal, Jayne stumbled toward the accessway linking Serenity to Magdalena. 

Mal started toward the dining area. Even at this time, he felt apprehension at approaching his crew. Other than time spent aboard the Magdalena with O’Riley and his folk, the last week in the black had been a solitary one. Taking a deep breath, he assumed Captain mode and began to make his way to find his remaining crew.

Hearing a sound, he glanced down the adjoining corridor surprised to see Zoë.  Hampered by the rocking of the ship, she approached him slowly. Without a word or any other kind of acknowledgement, she continued on toward the bridge.  _Should’ve put the tree back._

Watching her walk away, Mal leaned against the bulkhead. Not for physical support against the shakiness but more because the rift between him and Zoë was getting wider and it was quite simply exhausting him. Hell, he hadn’t even laid eyes on Zoë in three days. A deep uncomfortableness had settled between them and he couldn’t think of how the rutting hell it was going to get better. 

When another particularly violent shake sent him to the opposite bulkhead he figured that was his cue to get moving and stop thinking. 

As he walked through the empty dining room, he debated again if he was dreading seeing Mar-New again or if he was looking forward to getting off Serenity. Both thoughts depressed him. Serenity had always been his hav-…refuge but for the first time in many a year, he had allowed himself to miss the openness of the range. Working in the fresh air. The sun on his face. He’d always been partial to the outdoors but now his life consisted of steel, recycled air, protein, dehydrated food - all things that if you’d asked the other Malcolm Reynolds if he would prefer this life he’d laugh at the absurdity of the notion.

_Gorramnit! How the hell did I end up here?_  He asked himself for the millionth time. 

Approaching the engine room, he wasn’t surprised to see Kaylee and Simon sitting together. Mal quelled his irritation at seeing them sitting so close. Seems every time he saw them they were always sitting a little closer. Pretty soon he’d be finding Kaylee as he had first met her. 

Before entering the engine room, he took a deep breath determined to sound friendly with Kaylee.

“How’s she doin’, Kaylee?” Mal was pleased he’d done a good job at not sounding tetchy.

“She’s holdin’ together, Cap’n,” Kaylee said favoring him with a wide smile. “Magdalena’s takin’ good care of our girl.”

At her words there was a last fierce shudder and then Serenity evened out. 

“Looks like we finally cleared atmo. Glad that’s over.” With a glance toward Simon, Kaylee said, “But, I wasn’t worried.” 

“Well, now the real work begins, huh Kaylee?”

“I’m all ready. Got lists and schedules already planned out.”

Turning his attention to Simon, Mal said, “Ain’t got time for socializing, you know.”

Kaylee’s pleased look became apprehensive making Mal instantly regret his sharp words. He flashed her what he hoped was a sincere, apologetic smile before turning to go below deck to check on the rest of the crew.

“Captain!”

Mal continued on toward the stairs.

“Captain!” The irritating insistence of the voice stopped Mal.

He turned to face Simon.

“Captain, uh…what exactly do you expect of us when we get to Persephone?” Simon asked.

Mal had to give the doctor credit for coming straight to the point.

“I expect you to sit tight and not stick your noses out where anyone’ll see ‘em. Don’t rightly know where you stand with things.”

Simon followed as Mal continued on down the stairs.

“I mean, where do River and I stand with you? Staying on Serenity?”

“Can’t think on that now, doc. Too much to do. You and River just stay put ‘til I say so.”

“What do you want us to do? At the shipyards I mean.”

“Find a way to help.” Mal stopped, turned and looked Simon in the eye. “And stay outta Kaylee’s way. She’s got plenty to do without you…distractin’ her.”

Simon started to protest but Mal gave him a look that he hoped the doctor wasn’t stupid enough to ignore. Nodding slightly, Simon turned going back up the stairs. Mal shook his head in wonder. Obviously the doctor was too stupid to get his message to stay away from Kaylee.

Continuing on toward the dorms, Mal looked inside Book’s old room where Inara had taken up residence.   She and River were sitting on the floor with their backs against the bulkhead.

“Worst is over. Be in Mar-New soon enough.”

“That wasn’t fun,” River said, getting up from the floor. She extended a hand to Inara pulling her up. 

“Have you been able to contact your friend yet?” Inara asked.

“Yeah. He’s got a nice clever spot for us in his ‘yards. Won’t attract any attention. Got us a cover and all so I don’t expect any trouble.”

She nodded.

“ ’Preciate you puttin’ your special skills to use for us,” Mal said.

Inara gave him an amused look. For a moment he was transported back to better times. He’d forgotten how much he had enjoyed barging into her shuttle to razz her about this or that.

“I mean, you know, negotiatin’ and all. Using your…wiles…you can dicker down prices on repairs—”

“My wiles?” Inara smiled again. “Mal, what are you expecting me to do?” 

He almost smiled back. “Cajoling of the verbal kind.”

Mal looked at her for a bit relishing the moment until his attention was diverted by River’s presence. She was watching them with great interest. 

“Yeah. Well, uh, when we get there I already got lined up who we need to talk to. Kaylee said some of the equipment and people power necessary to fix Serenity ain’t comin’ cheap.”

“We’ll see what we can do about that,” Inara said. She started to speak again but was interrupted by Mrs. O’Riley’s voice over the com system.

“Brace for impact! I mean…we’re gettin’ ready to land, Serenity people.”

“Well, here we are,” Mal said. His temporary good feeling faded as the weight of everything that must be done hit him again.

 

* * *

Lowering the ramp, Mal breathed in the fresh air.  He looked around the familiar shipyards. Just beyond the outer fence he could visualize the usual hustle and bustle of the busy port city, Marseilles New. Long buried feelings tried to push their way to his consciousness. Mal shook his head as if the physical action could stave off thoughts he didn’t want to revisit. Things were wretched enough without him reliving other bad times.

Hearing someone approach, he looked over his shoulder. Zoë walked purposefully toward him. She didn’t spare a glance outside at the shipyard.

Mal hated that disinterest. It just wasn’t her. Whatever else, Zoë could be counted on to coolly assess every situation no matter how unthreatening it seemed. Her apathy even to the tow-ship that carried Serenity from Mr. Universe’s moon alarmed him. Corporal Alleyne would never have been at the mercy of strangers without thoroughly checking out the tow-ship and personally ensuring the safety of her crew. Mrs. Washburn, grieving widow, didn’t seem to give a kick if Serenity was hijacked and the crew was spaced.

“Kaylee figures if all goes well, repairs’ll be ‘bout two weeks,” she said looking fixedly at a point beyond his head.

Mal’s foul mood was immediately lifted. Pleased she was showing an interest, he jumped in to include her in the repair plans.

“That’s assuming parts and equipment are available. Maybe you could—”

“Look,” Zoë said finally looking him in the eye. “I’m taking a shuttle and…well, I’m just goin’.”

“You’re leaving?” Mal couldn’t keep the shock from his voice.

“Wave me when Serenity’s ready.” She turned to walk away. 

“You ain’t gonna be here?” Mal wasn’t expecting this. If she left…

“You don’t need me for this,” Zoë said keeping her back to him.

“I always need you, Zoë.”

She turned and coolly met his gaze. Mal refused to look away and as they looked at each other wordlessly he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what she was thinking.

Zoë broke the silence. “Need to be on my own right now. Been awhile and might as well reacquaint myself to it.”

“You comin’ back?” He couldn’t resist asking.

“You’ll get your shuttle. Just let me know when the repairs are finished.” She didn’t look back at him as she walked away.

Mal watched her go. He thought things couldn’t get worse but somehow they always did. He stared outside until he heard the heavy footsteps of Jayne.

“You goin’ out?” Jayne asked.

“Got to see people about getting’ Serenity back together.”

“I’ll get ready.” Jayne started to walk away.

“No. Need you to stay here.”

“Been stuck here a gorram week! Need to see some smilin’ folk.”

 “We don’t know where we stand with the law and-”

 “Someone comes for them, I ain’t expending any serious effort to keep them here.”

 “Not only them, Jayne. Us. I’m not sure if the Operative let on it was us that sent that wave. We could have more law trouble than usual. And since we got no way of clearin’ out of here quick, I say keep a low profile.”

 At Jayne’s belligerent look, Mal said, “Which means stayin’ put until I figure out where we’re at.”

 “Alright then, babysittin’ it is,” Jayne said, not hiding his disgust with their situation. “But I mean it, Mal, I ain’t got no more fight in me when it comes to those two.”

 “I get that.” And he did.

  

* * *

An hour later, Mal was in his bunk getting ready to go. He counted and recounted what little money he had left from the Lilac job knowing he was seriously short on the necessary funds to get Serenity back on her feet. Nothing new there. Opening a drawer on his desk, he rifled through the little bits of junk until he found a small box. He looked at it for a moment before putting it in his pocket. 

Kaylee and Inara were waiting for him by the ramp. Kaylee was wearing her usual coveralls but he was surprised to see Inara decked out in Kaylee’s “socializing” dress. 

“You incognito or what?” He asked her.

“I’m just setting the scene for some serious bargaining. Besides, I’ve been wearing the same clothes for a week and,” she looked at Kaylee with a smile, “I’ve always liked this dress. Kaylee tells me it’s lucky.”

At her words, Kaylee smiled slipping her arm under Inara’s elbow.

“Don’t we look a pair? Almost like two mes.” 

Mal refused to get caught up in their light heartedness. “Just be happy she didn’t give you her unlucky pink fripperied get-up. We’d never get to bargaining for all the laughin’.”

He wasn’t surprised at the reaction to his words; Kaylee’s smile faded and Inara glared at him.

They started to leave but the sound of a shuttle taking off from Serenity stopped them. Mal looked down at the ground until the sound faded in the distance.

“Where’s she going?” Mal asked looking up at the sky.

“Cap’n, she just had to get away is all. Got to get herself together the best she can.”

“Where is she going?”

Inara and Kaylee exchanged worried glances.

“To a beach,” Inara said softly. 

“Her way of honoring him, I guess,” Kaylee said.

No, Mal knew it was her way of making her own self feel worse. Looks like Zoë had moved from blaming him to blaming herself. He’d much rather she blame him. More than just about anything, Mal hated feeling helpless and there wasn’t one gorramn thing in the ‘Verse he could do to help her. 

Except get her home back together.

“Alright, ladies, let’s go do some business.”


	3. Sunny Dae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal needs coin.

Walking out of _Harvey’s Shiny RepairYards_ , Mal paused outside the gate surprised at the sight before him. In the four years since he had left here, Marseilles New had experienced great changes. Before the war, Hera’s Xiang Kao served as the main hub for commercial trade from the Core to the border planets. The war, however, left that city in ruins. Seeing an opportunity to recoup fortunes lost in the war, several influential Persephone families pooled what resources they had left and successfully persuaded key Alliance bureaucrats of the advantage of giving Marseilles New preferential status. In the seven years since the war ended, Marseilles New saw its population quadruple as commercial trade gradually approached pre-war levels.   

Such was his aversion to this city that Mal had diligently avoided the entire eastern hemisphere of Persephone in an attempt to keep his distance from it. Of course, being the enterprising crook that he was, he’d kept up with the happenings about town so he was aware that the major commercial trade routes had now been diverted here.  Still, he was unprepared for the extent of MarNew’s transformation in such a short time.   

Mal, Inara, and Kaylee set off on their shopping excursion. Kaylee figured it was cheaper to buy all the parts their own selves then hire out to outside contractors for the big jobs requiring heavy and expensive equipment. Their goal today was to approximate the costs involved in getting Serenity back to in business. 

Kaylee was like a kid in a candy shop ooing and aahing as they visited various parts and supplies stores. Each different shop they visited saw Kaylee’s enthusiasm increase. Unable to hold a grudge in her excitement, she’d forgiven Mal for his earlier brutish remarks and smiled up at him as she held up various mechanical items for his consideration.

Inara, for her part, assumed the role of negotiator. Even without any technical expertise, she skillfully negotiated the contractors down to more reasonable prices. To Mal, her ruse seemed obvious, but these guys were falling for her act hook and line and at any other time, he would have been amused to see her charm the hapless contractors and sweet talk them into lowering their rates. But now, too much money was at stake. Money he didn’t have.

Each visit to the different vendors saw his mood turn darker and darker. His foul temper must have been obvious judging from the wayward looks he was receiving from the other pedestrians. None too soon, the shopping trip was over. 

Kaylee wandered ahead wanting to find something for River. 

Mal and Inara continued on to Serenity in silence as Mal mentally tallied the projected costs of repairing Serenity. His thoughts turned to his decided lack of funds at the moment. The tow from Mr. Universe’s moon had taken a sizable chunk of his Lilac earnings. Even though he knew they wouldn’t protest, he refused to consider asking the crew for their takes. Mal mulled over his few options for coin in this situation. 

It wasn’t long before Inara raised the inevitable question.

"Mal, I have to ask. How are you getting this kind of money?”

Though he didn’t want her asking he did give her credit for waiting until Kaylee was out of earshot.

“Borrowin’ it.”

“From where exactly?”

He gave her a look. She knew what a man like him had to do to get that kind of money quicklike.

“You can’t possibly be contemplating borrowing from a [gāo](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=loan+shark&wdrst=1&wddmtm=1##) [lì](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=loan+shark&wdrst=1&wddmtm=1##) [dài](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=loan+shark&wdrst=1&wddmtm=1##)! Don’t you have enough people after you as it is?”

“Think some fancified banker’s takin’ a chance on me? I got a half destroyed ship. No ship. No jobs.”

“Don’t you think you have enough trouble as it is?”

“Where do you suggest I go?”

She hesitated before speaking. “I can help.”

Mal honestly wasn’t expecting that. He glanced at her seeing only concern in her dark eyes.

“Whorin’ pay that good, huh? Not a chance, Inara.”

“Why not?” She signed wearily. “Why must you be so difficult about things?”

“Ain’t bein’ difficult. Don’t want your money, is all.”

“Blood money is better than come money. Is that it?”

Mal hated it when she turned crude and damned if she didn’t know it.

“I ain’t takin’ your gorram money! This conversation is over.” Mal stalked off. 

“Mal, wait.”

He kept walking. 

She followed him calling for him to stop. When he continued she rushed forward stopping in front of him.

“Just so you know I don’t have that kind of money.”

That got his attention.

“But I know someone who does.” 

In the span of an instant, his expression changed from interested to outraged.

“If I ain’t takin’ your whorin’ money why in God’s name do you think I’d take your john’s?”

“I am not referring to a client.” She looked down looking suddenly shy. “My grandparents.”

 Mal gave her a hard look.

“So the Companion comes from money, does she?”

She met his angry gaze. “I suppose it was easier for you to think I was a poor waif and became a Companion because I had no other options?”

Exactly. Mal spent a considerable amount of time pondering the mystery that was Inara. His favorite fantasy, other than the sexual kind, involved her being a poor orphan adopted into the Guild. He liked to think she was loyal to the Guild because they saved her from a difficult life.  _Well, another illusion shattered._

“Yes.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

“I ain’t takin’ their money neither.”

“You wouldn’t be taking anything. It would be a loan.”

“Call it what you like. I ain’t a charity case.” He started to walk away.

“Charity case!? Mal, you are unbelievable. You would rather take money from someone who would kill you or, if you’re lucky, treat you like Niska. I promise you, [lǎo](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=grandfather&wdrst=1&wddmtm=1##) [ye](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=grandfather&wdrst=1&wddmtm=1##) and [lǎo](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=grandmother&wdrst=1&wddmtm=1##) [lao](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=grandmother&wdrst=1&wddmtm=1##) would not resort to such methods.”

“Don’t doubt that.” He turned to her. She was looking at him earnestly.  Her worry for him unhidden. When she looked at him like that he couldn’t help but soften. “ ‘Sides, Mama always told me not to borrow from friends.”

“Well, I’m sure in this situation she wouldn’t mind.”

“There’s a hell of a lot about this situation she’d mind.” He started off, calling over his shoulder, “Ain’t gonna be beholden to anyone, Inara.” 

“Except someone who specializes in doling out pain?” She yelled or came as close to hollering as she could.

He waved her off but stopped. Not looking at her, he said, “The others don’t need to know anything ‘bout this. Dong ma?”

“Mal…”

 “Just find Kaylee and get back to Serenity. And keep everyone on her ‘til I get back.”

* * *

Leaving the dock district, Mal walked purposefully through familiar streets and alleyways. He could have taken a leisurely roundabout route to _Fiona’s_ but why put off the inevitable? Pausing in front of one nondescript building, his eyes focused on the third floor to a smallish window slightly off center.   The place looked as drab as ever. Drabbier, if that was possible. He couldn’t believe he had spent a year living in that small, crappy apartment.  The apartment assigned to him by some nameless Londinium pencil pusher. 

Someone abruptly jostled him pulling him back into the present. Automatically, Mal reached into his pocket to make sure he hadn’t been robbed. This wasn’t the best neighborhood in MarNew. Nor was it the worst. The worst was three blocks over: his destination.

Several minutes later he stopped in front of a sad looking shop that obviously hadn’t been included in MarNew’s growing economic upswing. A faded sign read: _Fiona’s Pawn and Trade Shop_. Fiona, whoever that was, hadn’t been in the picture for at least five years. 

He paused just outside the store bracing himself for the upcoming unpleasantness. Begging never sat well with him. His hand reached into his pocket and tightened on the small box he had brought from his quarters. 

“Ok, let’s do this,” he murmured to himself.

Stepping into the shop, he made his way through the crowded aisle to the back of the shop. He had no interest in the various household items, jewelry, tools and weapons that adorned the shop. Mal walked directly to the counter where a disheveled clerk thumbed through a girlie mag.

“You sellin’ or buyin’?” An apathetic voice called out.

“Need to see Sunny.”

That sparked the bored clerk’s interest. He looked up regarding Mal suspiciously.

“No one here by that name,” the man said.

“Just tell her Malcolm Reynolds needs to speak with her.”

With a last contemptuous glance toward Mal, the man turned and spoke into a com. Mal didn’t understand the language but presumed it to be Korean. 

Ending the call, the man gave Mal a belligerent look. “Someone will be here to take you back.”

Mal turned away from the other man’s hostile scrutiny and idly looked over the shop. He’d swear this was the same junk that had been here years ago. ‘Course, Sunny didn’t earn her money in this front of a shop.

His eye fell on a colorful piece of fluff that otherwise had no business here. Someone had peddled their vacation wear. The loud, tropical shirt hanging on the opposite wall drew his attention. Held it. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him.

“Mr. Reynolds, come with me.”

Mal turned to see a small, slight man of about thirty standard years. The small man was neatly attired in a fashionable, shimmery green suit. The apparent foppishness of the man didn’t fool Mal. Sunny didn’t hire on weak pretty-boys. She favored strong and lethal pretty-boys.

Mal followed Green Suit through the back of the store and out the backroom door. Without conversation, they continued on down a ramshackle alley until they turned down another even more decrepit one. At one particularly battered door, the man keyed in a code on a remote and the door swung open. 

Taking a deep breath, Mal followed him in. The dimly lit room stank of old sweat.  Several overhead fans moved slowly succeeding only in spreading the warm, rank air about the room.  Green Suit made his way past the rows of women sitting at old sewing machines. One washed out woman, whom Mal suspected was far younger than she appeared, glanced up as he and the other man passed by. She and Mal looked at each other for a second before she listlessly returned to her work.

Green suit led Mal up a flight of stairs and down a dark corridor until they reached a familiar black door. It looked almost the same save for a few patched up bullet holes. Mal’s stomach tightened. Yep, here he was approaching someone he swore he’d never again do business with.

Green suit knocked and was let in by an older man whom Mal recognized. Jin Lee hadn’t changed at all. The big man still favored yellow garb. The color did not suit him in the slightest but no one had the nerve to tell him otherwise. Mal nodded a greeting which Lee acknowledged.

“Malcolm Reynolds! I always knew you’d be knocking on my door again.” An insincerely sweet voice drawled. 

Mal looked over at the woman perched, in what she thought to be an alluring pose, on the corner of her big, red desk. Sunny Dae was of Korean heritage and liked to boast that she was a direct descendant of Korean royalty.   If he had a bit for every person who claimed to come from Earth royalty he wouldn’t have to be in this shark’s path. 

“Sunny Dae. Looks like things are going well for you.”  He noted that business must be really good because her outfit fairly screamed “Look at Me! I’m Rich!” Her clothes were expensive but too youngish for her fifty-odd years. She dressed as she figured young Core folk dressed but she projected a vibe no respectable Core citizen ever would. Especially considering the two thugs at her back.

“I can’t complain. Business has been consistently good. I’m sure you’ve noticed how our little city has grown. New opportunities every day.” She allowed him to see her casually look him over. She did this to reinforce that her fortunes had increased while his remained the same. “And how have you been since you left the docks?”

“Been better.”

“No doubt. I’m guessing you’re not here to ask me on a date?” As if on cue, a couple of her well dressed goons laughed at her little joke. Mal suspected that during her interview process, it was made clear that anyone in her employ had to adore her. 

“What’s on your mind?” Sunny asked.

“Need a loan.” He didn’t allow himself to pause; he didn’t want her to know how difficult this was for him.

She raised an eyebrow. “A loan?” With that bit of information, she abandoned her friendly manner and sat down behind her desk. She didn’t invite Mal to sit in one of the plush chairs in front of her desk. 

“How much?”

“Sixish.”

“What do you need that for?”

“Ship repairs.” God, he hated this.

“You still got that old firefly?”

“I do.”

“Honey, that ship’s not worth that much! Scrap it. Sell what’s left and then buy another one.”

“I’m askin’ for money, not advice.”

“I give somebody six, I need to protect my investment,” Dae said. She looked at Mal drawing out the moment.   “Collateral?”

He gave her a look.

“The ship in question, I take it. Not enough. What else you got?”

He looked at her for a few moments before reaching into his pocket. Pulling out the small box, he set it on her desk.

Opening the box, she looked up at him in surprise. “This real silver?” The question was asked idly; she didn’t need anyone to tell her the worth of a piece. Holding up the cross, she examined it closely.  

Mal told himself that it was just an object. Just a trinket that didn’t mean anything to him anymore.

After her inspection, she looked at him shrewdly for a few seconds before speaking.

“Here’s the deal, Malcolm. And you’re only getting it because you did me a favor once upon a time. I give you the money at fifteen percent. First payment due one month.”

“Need more time. Once the ship is fixed, then we can get jobs. With Serenity land ridden as she is, prospects are slim.”

“So, you want me to give you money and you’ll start paying me back…when? A few months?”

“You’ll get your money. Just hopin’ that our prior dealings would slack me a little.”

She nodded, thinking over his proposal. Exchanging a glance with the Lee, she said, “I need a gesture of good will.”

Mal was afraid it was going to come to this. Sunny wasn’t stupid. He was asking her to extend a measure of trust that most in his position never received.

“What do you have in mind?” 

“I’m getting together a crew for a one time job and a vacancy just came up. I’m not using my own on this one. My role is strictly ghost. Do you understand?”

He nodded. Mal had the bad feeling he was fixing to borrow himself into more trouble. Problem was he couldn’t see a way out of it. Suddenly, Inara’s offer began working its way through his brain but he refused to consider it. He couldn’t allow her to view him as a charity case. 

“Good. The crew I’m getting together won’t know each other. That way if anyone gets pinched there’ll be less singing. And, if I remember correctly, you’re quite tone deaf.” 

“Never was much for singing.” At least not the kind she was referring. His mind briefly recollected Sunday mornings on Shadow. 

“I’m extending you a lot. But know this: You don’t pay me my money, I’ll not only keep your lovely family heirloom, I’ll sell your ship for scrap and indenture your ass fast as you can say…don’t.”

“Won’t come to that.”

“I hope not.”

A knock sounded at her door.

“Lee will walk you back.  He’ll be by tomorrow with your coin and to fill you in on the details of the job. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my next appointment is here.”

She didn’t offer her hand in the time honored gesture of closing a business deal signaling to Mal that his position with her had changed.

As he followed Lee out the door, Sunny called out to him.

“I like you, Malcolm. Always did. You’re one of the few people in our line of work whose word I feel I can rely on. I’m counting on you to pay me back.”  She looked at him steadily.  He knew she didn’t want this deal to go bad.  But, like Niska told him, reputation is everything. Especially in this damned business.

“I’d really hate to see you hacking in a mine. Which is where you will most definitely find yourself if you don’t make good on this loan.”

* * *

 Mal and Lee walked back to _Fiona’s_ in silence.  Upon reaching the back door, Mal started in but Lee stopped him.

“Don’t disappoint Sunny. You make good with this thing and she’ll be easier on you, get it?” He extended his hand. Mal took it expecting a power-play grip but the man just shook it businesslike and walked away.

Mal walked back through the shop remembering not to look to the left and see the tropical shirt.

 


	4. Diversions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mal and Zoe away, the rest of the crew manages on their own. Kaylee repairs and vents. Jayne has a bit of a vacation.

 

Situated in the dock district of Marseilles New, _Harvey’s Shiny Shipyards_ occupied about two acres of some of the most un-prime real estate in the city. The Yard was surrounded by a large fence covered in heavy, thorny shrubbery that grew wild and thick on this part of Persephone. By design, the place was hard to get to by any means other than the big gate at the front. Harvey had told the Federal Business Licensing Division Officer that the perimeter of his place was kept this way to discourage any visitors of a mind to rob him of tools and ship parts. The naïve young bureaucrat, freshly graduated from Kingston University on Londinium, readily bought the explanation without question.

Three ships were presently housed at the Yard. One of those was a bona fide legitimate freighter – honest papers and all. The legitimacy of the ship earned it a spot in the most conspicuous part of the Yard which was near the front gate. The other two ships, however, were parked in the back behind the large shop and not at all visible from outside the compound.

A battered ’98 Universal Sailer IV had been in the Yard close to six months. Nothing was mechanically wrong with the thing except the Captain had been thrown in prison for smuggling and was on month five of an eight month sentence. The man’s no-good crew had a notion to take the Sailer but Harvey had a code concerning ships under his protection; no one was allowed to mess with anything in his Yard. So, he and his Model D5 Peacemaker persuaded the ship-jackers it would be best to scatter to the winds and seek out new job opportunities.  

Harvey also had a code regarding old friends which is why he allowed that very hot Firefly to take up space in his back lot. Towed and dropped off she looked about ready for the scrap heap. Yet, there she was receiving loving attention day and night.

“Try it now!” A voice from within the ship called out.

Under the belly of the Firefly, a tall woman with coal black skin maneuvered a leaver which only succeeded in creating sparks that flew from the ship.

“Oh!! Put it off! Put it off!” The worker in the ship frantically cried out.

Cursing at the ship, the woman on the ground struggled to put the leaver back in place.   Within seconds, a head popped out.

“Hey! No call for talkin’ that way! I ain’t never gonna get these landing legs fixed proper if you’re usin’ words like that.”

“Kaylee, honey, it’s just an inanimate ship. I understand that –“

“Sheila, are you trying to help me fix her? ‘Cause if you ain’t takin’ this serious then I got no need for you.” Kaylee said with a grin letting the other woman know she was teasing.

“Right. You’re the boss, sweetie.”

Kaylee was inordinately proud of her status with the hired repair crew. At first, their attitude was patronizing, to say the least, for they believed that no green girl such as her could possibly understand the workings of a Firefly. Their opinions changed considerably within ten minutes. Within an hour, the three man and one woman crew were in love.  

Withdrawing back into the ship, Kaylee crawled further into Serenity’s nethers.

“Come on, little baby. We need you to work proper. Won’t be leavin’ if you’re a stayin’ stubborn. I know you wanna work.”

She applied the sonidriver once more. After a few moments, her fine tuning and verbal cajoling finally met with success. 

“I got it! Try it again.”

All four landing legs disengaged properly. Smiling brightly, Kaylee lovingly patted Serenity thanking her. No one would ever convince her that her sweet talk hadn’t helped. 

She finally slid out of Serenity covered in oil and other mechanical fluids - none of which she found disgusting. No, to her, there was nothing more satisfying than being covered in goo. 

“I feel like I been birthed!” Kaylee told Sheila who just smiled indulgently.

“I gotta hand it to you. You really have a way with this ship.”

“She just needs to know she is loved.” And Kaylee did love Serenity like nothing else.

Well, almost nothing. Thinking on Simon made her remember that she had an important favor to ask of Inara. Not wanting to forget again, she set out find her friend but another voice called out to her.

“Sweet Kaylee!”

A stocky unkempt man of about thirty years ambled over to her. His coveralls were as filthy as hers but the main difference was his had days and weeks of accumulated dirtiness of both the mechanical and dietary sort.

“Hey there, Corky. What’s up?” Kaylee asked.

“Got yer engine reattached. We’re working on the rewiring but…uh…,” he paused scratching his head thoughtfully. “Well, we found something on the strange side.”

At Kaylee’s blank look, he continued.

“Looks like there’s pieces of somebody in there.”

“Oh.” She’d forgotten about Niska’s man; that seemed a lifetime ago. 

“Yeah. A real mess. Seems to have been awhile back. Probably some poor schlep walked too close when the engine was at a go.”

“Huh,” Kaylee managed to look properly mystified. 

“We’ll clean it up – no extra charge.” He said with a wink. 

Kaylee gave him a slight smile glad he wasn’t asking her too many questions. Corky’s outfit liked her plenty and she didn’t want to give them cause for doubting her. Plus, they had been doing extra stuff for Serenity at no additional cost to the Captain. 

She sighed as her thoughts turned to the Captain. Concern for him settled over her. One week ago, a fancy man in yellow showed up with a case of what Kaylee assumed to be money. Every day since then, the Captain had disappeared. The fact that he’d left Jayne behind worried her to no end. She suspected the Captain was having to do a bit of unpleasantness for the sake of Serenity.

Well, she wouldn’t let him down regarding Serenity. Only he loved her as much as Kaylee did. Her hands lightly glided over the ship’s bulkheads as she climbed the steps heading to the dining area.

She found Inara in the galley unpacking boxes of food.

“Ooh, is it lunch time already? I’m starved!” Kaylee looked at the boxes with interest. “ Did ya get more of those Kimchi Tamales?”

“Please, Kaylee. Serenity needs you healthy.”

“Say, ‘Nara. You think you could keep an eye on River. Keep her real closelike.”

“I could,” Inara leaned back crossing her arms. She favored Kaylee with an indulgent look. "Why?”

“Things between Simon and me are good. Real good.”

“Oh, I see,” Inara said.

“Let’s just say I won’t have a need for that birthday present you gave me last year,” Kaylee said grinning. “ 'Course, I need your help with the actual consummation."

Inara looked at her quizzically.

“It’s just …a little while ago, we were on the verge of some sexin’. You know the spontaneous kind. I got his shirt off. He’s feeling around gettin’ to know me. We start to get horizontal. Then he looks up and there she is! Just watchin’. It’s a real mood killer havin’ yer baby sister spyin’ like that!”

“So what happened?”

“He jumped up all embarrassed.”

“And you?”

“Told River she’s ruinin’ my sex life!”

"I think River and I can figure out something to do down in the common area."

"Oh, that'd be great!" Kaylee beamed.  “Maybe we’ll have a real date. I’m so excited—“

As suddenly as it appeared, Kaylee’s smile faded.

“I feel bad. I mean ‘bout bein’ excited and happy at a time like this. But, ‘Nara, I ain’t never felt like this for a guy before.”

“Don’t feel bad. This is life. Sometimes you just have to find happiness where you can."

Kaylee nodded, her smile reappearing. 

 “Oh, I just know he’s gonna be good. Bein’ a doctor and all. Think he knows special anatomical secrets?"

“Let me know if he does. I can use that information back at the Training House.”

 As quickly as it had arrived, Kaylee’s eager smiled vanished replaced by a worried frown. 

“You ain’t goin’ back, are you? Not after everything’s that’s happened?”

“I have to, Kaylee. I have responsibilities there.”

“Why can’t you just be our Ambassador again?” 

Inara sighed and turned from Kaylee.

“It didn’t work out. There’s a reason I left.”

“Why did you?” Refusing to let the other woman turn her back to her, Kaylee walked around to stand in front of Inara. She was becoming irritated with Inara's evasiveness. 

“It’s –“

“Complicated. I know. You always say that.” Maybe she didn’t show it like everyone else but the emotional upheavals had taken a toll on her. These days, her emotions easily teeter-tottered between happy and sad but anger hadn’t settled in. Until now. All of a sudden, she was tired of being the sweet, cheerful one.

“Because it is.”    

“Life don’t have to be nearly as complicated as you want it to be. Seems to me you like complications. Gives you a reason to run.” Kaylee squashed her inner voice telling her it wasn’t right to pick on Inara who only had her best interests at heart. The thought of her abandoning them, again, tore through her prompting her to ride out the emotional tide.

“I’m not running, Kaylee.” Inara’s voice was calm but Kaylee heard the warning in her tone.

“Are too. You ran to Serenity and then you ran from her. Simple as that.”

Anger flared in Inara’s eyes. “There is more to life than mechanics and living in a ship isolated from civilization. Maybe you shouldn’t judge until you’ve actually seen something of the Universe besides criminal activity.”

Stung, Kaylee replied angrily. “I seen plenty of the ‘Verse. Maybe not your kinda life –“

Inara walked past Kaylee intending to leave.

“ ‘Course, you should run back to your lovely Training House where life is so pretty. Where you don’t have to feel nothin’. Forget all about—“

“Kaylee,” Inara warned, turning around to look Kaylee in the eye. “This isn’t any of your concern.”

“You’d choose to give empty happiness to rich strangers rather than find somethin’ true and meaningful.”

“That is quite enough!” Inara snapped. “Whatever your little romantic fantasies may be about Mal and me you need to forget them.”

“I ain’t just talkin’ about the Captain! I’m talking about us.” Kaylee’s voice cracked with emotion. “All of us.”

For a few moments, they stood staring at each other shocked about what had just transpired between them. 

Kaylee abruptly laughed. “Well, we did it! Popped that cherry good!”

“Shen me?”

“Our first fight. Guess we’re real friends after all.”

Inara looked at her warily not bothering to hide her anger. Kaylee found that to be an improvement. Almost worth the whole sorry episode.

“We are. I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it.”

“Yes, you did,” Kaylee said. “But that’s okay, ‘cause I meant every word I said.”

“Well, I hope you feel better.”

Kaylee heard the touch of bitterness in Inara’s voice. Her anger vanished replaced by regret and the ever present sense of sadness and worry.

“It’s just, if you go, what’s gonna happen to us? I think about going back to the Black and it scares me. Too much time for thinkin’. Too much time for everything to go wrong.”

“I know, mei mei.”

* * *

 Sitting in the flimsy lawn chair with his feet propped up on a crate, Jayne looked to be a man relaxing the day away. But he was bored and bored Jayne was bad news. 

Threading his fingers behind his head, he watched Kaylee's little repair crew scamper about working on Serenity. He was tempted to go start a little row with the portly fellow, Corky, but he was anxious to get Serenity back on her feet and didn't want to interfere. All this sitting wasn’t doing his nerves any good. Or his pockets.

Simon and River were taking a turn about the perimeter. He pondered starting something with the doctor but lately that hadn't been the fun it had been before. No, the last few weeks he’d steered clear of those two. Pretending to like someone was not something Jayne was able to do with any success.

He mentally went down the crew roster to see who could provide the most diversion. Zoe was gone. He didn’t think too much on her absence because he knew she would be back. Her and Mal’s bond was a strong one.

Inara…  That could be interesting but Jayne wasn’t entirely sure he was up to the mental challenge of picking a friendly quarrel with her. He did have that bit of fun with her when she went out to buy food and he asked her to bring back an issue of _Double Jugs of Fun_. She calmly stared at him for a bit then turned around without a word. Sure enough, when she returned she dropped the mag on his lap pretty as you please. That she would buy the bawdy mag for him, Jayne Cobb, impressed him greatly.

Still, after perusing through the skin rag, he had quickly became bored again; he wasn't really in the mood to visit with the lovely ladies within. 

His attention was diverted by the sight of Mal heading to the gate.

Jumping out of the lawn chair, Jayne rushed over to Mal. “Where you off to?”

“Business that’s none of yours,” Mal said continuing past Jayne.

“Can I go?”

“What part of none of your business did you find unclear?”

“Just got nothin’ to do is all,” his voice came out whinier than he intended. 

“Go with Inara. She’s doin’ all the buyin’. Be her gorramn chauffer.”

“You gonna see Badger ‘bout a job?”

“He’s on the other side of the world. ‘Sides, you really want to get in with him after that last mess?”

“Just wanna see coin on the horizon.”

“I’m takin’ care of things. Just sit tight and keep an eye on Serenity.”

“Mal, I gotta get off this boat and outta this RepairYard. I swear if I have to look at the doctor’s face today… Well, can’t be liable for what I’d do.”

“Fine. Go get drunk or whatever. Just stay out of trouble.”

“I ain’t the one who finds trouble.”

Mal stopped and took a deep breath. Jayne was pleased to have rattled him.

“Just stay close. Don’t really know what’s what now. Dong ma?”

Jayne watched Mal leave the RepairYards knowing the Captain was involved in something. Had to because he knew Mal didn't have the kind of money Serenity was needing right now.   Briefly, he toyed with the idea of following him to see if he needed backup. Nah, Mal deserved to work off this particular debt on his own.   Jayne wasn't in a charitable mood toward the Captain at this particular juncture.

He went up to the dining area finding Kaylee and Inara quietly setting plates on the table. He looked the two of them over sensing something wasn’t right.

"Ya'll mad or somethin'?"

"What is it, Jayne?" Inara asked. Her tone was off. 

_Damn! They fought and I missed it!_

"I'm goin' out."

"Thought the Cap'n wanted you stickin’ around?"

“Got permission to vacate the lot of you.”

“Try to stay out of trouble,” Inara said.

“Why does everyone think I’ll get in trouble?”

Kaylee and Inara exchanged a quick glance.

"As long as Crazy there stays put, I ‘spect I’ll find none,” Jayne said jerking his head toward River who hovered in the galley.

"You want to get started with the sexin'," River said.

"She's a helluva genius to sort that one out."   

He left the dining area without another word. Truthfully, he was sick of them all and anxious to hit the town. 

Closing the gate behind him, Jayne glanced around getting his bearings. His gut told him that to the left the town improved somewhat. He could always smell out the makings of a better neighborhood. He turned right.

The bar Jayne found himself was his favorite kind - it was brewing for a fight. And so was he.   The mind-reading genius was wrong; he wasn't after sexin' at all. No, a good, dirty, old-fashioned brawl is what he was interested in. 

He walked straight to the bar and ordered the harshest rotgut the place had. Leaning against the bar, he looked around and found the biggest badass in the joint.   He quickly downed his drink and left some coin on the bar. It was much more than the price of the drink – the additional money was to cover the cost of the mayhem that was about to ensue.

Jayne slowly approached the table where the Big Guy was sitting. “You’re in my favorite spot.”

The man looked up and glanced over Jayne. He met Jayne’s steady gaze. With great satisfaction, Jayne saw that the man was game for a scrap.

“Now, how can this by your spot when I sit here every gorram day?” Big Guy asked menacingly.

“Ain’t sitting there today.”

The man rose. He was even bigger than Jayne had estimated.

“Why don’t you get your scrawny ass back to your mama’s teat. This here’s a place for men.”

Now Jayne respected the etiquette involved in fighting in a place like this. It was up to him to make the first move. He grinned at the man and took a quick glance around looking out for Big Guy’s buddies. Not seeing anyone creeping up to his back, Jayne swung with all his might landing a solid punch on Big Guy’s jaw. After the hit, the man nodded in appreciation before he pushed the table aside and launched himself at Jayne.

Jayne's joy in the brawl was palpable. He took a mean right hook to the cheek with glee. When thrown heavily against the far concrete wall, he shook his head and made a motion with his hand inviting the guy to continue. His fists and face were on fire but he was happier than he’d been in weeks.

Jayne had picked the right bar. Moe’s was the sort of place that attracted those favoring a brawl and so when Jayne and Big Guy were going at it the rest of the patrons saw it their duty to join in. Soon, the entire place was tussling.

The fight continued for about five minutes. Jayne was already planning the drink he was going to buy Big Guy for he was that impressed the fight.

His enthusiasm ebbed considerably when the law showed up. 

As he and the other brawlers were loaded into the paddy wagon, he exchanged an amused glance with Big Guy. All in all, not a bad way to spend an evening.

An hour later, Jayne stood before the Sentencing/Bail Officer with blood still leaking from his nose.

"Mr. LaRue. You are guilty of creating a public nuisance and fighting in a licensed liquor establishment. What say you?"

"Yeah, I did it."

"Your fine is fifty plats or five days lockup."

Hmmm. Jayne thought over his choices when there really wasn't any choice at all. Most of his Lilac money was gone and what was left he had to save. His future was more uncertain than it had been in a long while. Even if Serenity got repaired, would the crew still stick together? Did he want to stay with these people? He figured it was best to keep what was left of his money.

"Lockup."

"Lockup it is. Bailiff, please escort Mr. LaRue to Cell Division Beta." 

Jayne changed into the lime green jail coveralls. He handed the bailiff his blood and sweat stained clothes. Giving the man a slight smirk as he did so knowing that when he got them back they would be clean. Law did do some things alright.

The Officer checked in Jayne's belongings.  He didn't bat an eye at the assortment of small knives Jayne had had on his person.  "Please proceed to the Comstation to your left. You may have one five minute transmission to settle your affairs."

The Bailiff and Jayne exchanged a glance both amused at the very notion of Jayne having any affairs to settle.

Kaylee answered the wave. "Jayne? Where are you?"

"Jail."

"We'll be over to get you out. Inara!" Kaylee called out to Inara who shortly appeared on screen.

"Jayne's in jail!" Kaylee whispered to Inara.

"Is the Captain there?" Jayne didn't want to face him now. 

"No," Inara said. "How much is your fine?"

"Forget it. Can't spare the coin. Be here for five days. Wasn't doin' anythin' anyhow."

“We can’t just leave you—“

“I said to forget it! Ain’t any trouble for me being here. Anyway, just think on the money ya’ll save on food.”

“Well, if you think you’ll be alright,” Kaylee said.

"Yeah. Uh…,” he hesitated, his previous bravado forgotten temporarily. “What are your thoughts on the Captain and this situation?" He asked in a low voice.

Kaylee and Inara exchanged a worried look.

"I mean he ain't exactly been 'round much and it would only trouble him more knowin' I was here. Don't you think?"

"We won't tell," Inara said.

"Shiny.” Jayne grinned. “See you in five."

The transmission ended. Jayne looked over at the Bailiff who had been eyeing the vid screen with interest. He wasn’t able to hear the legally privileged conversation but he wasn’t blind.

“Guess that settles my affairs. Had to tell the wives not to hold supper for me.”

As Jayne had expected, the Bailiff looked amazed at the women who were his wives.

The cell opened and Jayne walked in. It was one of those group cells that housed about ten men.

Truth be told, Jayne always loved the first few minutes in jail - gave him a chance to indulge himself in a bit of bullying. He looked around disappointed that no one seemed up to the challenge that was him.

He walked over to the most comfy looking bunk. 

"Yer in my bunk," Jayne said to the man dozing on the cot. The man looked up warily, saw Jayne and quickly gathered his things and moved to the floor on the opposite side of the cell.

Jayne sat down. "I'm short a pillow here!" He bellowed.

Two pillows appeared on his bed. Jayne laid back crossing his ankles. He let out a contented sigh. Yep, the next five days weren't going to be bad at all.


	5. River Strolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and River take a walk. An Alliance official provides some information to the universe.

 

In addition to housing ships, _Harvey’s Shiny Shipyards_ was also a vendor of scrap metal. Scrap metal sales was really a charitable term to describe the mounds and mounds of junk that littered the Yard. Looking over the landscape, one with an artistic eye may appreciate the trichotomy of gray metal against the brown of mud puddles and the green of the mass of wild shrubbery surrounding the compound. Of course, anyone with an appreciation for the gray-brown-green look would be hard pressed to find beauty in what passed for a workshop. Situated in the middle of the compound, the shop was a few slats of flat tin propped up on four metal poles. The biggest eyesore in the place had to be Harvey’s living quarters. Parked to the side of the workshop was the remains of a ’52 Winnie Huxter that he had hack sawed up but never quite welded together to form an actual domicile. He was lucky this part of Persephone was of a temperate climate but on rainy days it was necessary to throw an old tarp over the top to keep dry.

Today, however, Simon didn’t notice the less than picturesque scene of his and River’s walk. The sun was shining. The air was warm. Jayne was in jail. The day was looking very bright indeed.

“You’re not still mad at me?” River asked as they walked about picking their way around the piles of junk.

He put an arm around her and pulled her close. “A little.”

“It was interesting. You were enjoying yourself.”

Simon looked up at the clear blue sky not knowing what to say to her correct observation.

“Kaylee was mad,” River continued. “Said her sex life was ruined because of me.”

“Well, it would have been nice to…”

“Have good sex?”

Simon nodded, flashing her a self-conscious grin. He wanted to act exasperated and mad but he felt like he was talking to his pre-academy thirteen-year old bratty sister. Glimpses of his “other” sister were rare and he relished any moments of revisiting with her.

They didn’t speak for awhile as they walked away from Serenity. In companionable silence, they headed to the fence where they would walk around the perimeter of the compound.

“Zoe and Wash had a lot of good sex,” River said unexpectedly.

Okay, walking down memory lane with his bratty sister was over. Hello, life on the edge.

“Inara hasn’t had sex in months. Almost as long as the Captain. Or is it longer?” She stopped, thinking over the question.

“Really? When did the Captain…?”

“I am not a propagator of gossip, Simon. I will use my powers for good!” River told him sternly yet there was a teasing gleam in her eyes. 

“Fair enough.”

“Jayne had sex three days before the robbery on Lilac.”

Too much information.

“Kaylee—“

Simon raised his hand for her to stop. Way too much information.

She grinned and pushed him lightly. “Kaylee and Simon! Simon and Kaylee! Doctor and mechanic making with the whoopee!”

“You brat!” He playfully swatted at her but she hopped off running away from him.

“Kissy, smoochy, lippy…tonguey!” She stuck her tongue at him and skipped ahead wanting him to give chase. 

Happy to see her carefree, Simon laughed lightheartedly. He jogged behind giving chase until she stopped to examine one of the junk piles. Her interest in the chasing game vanished as she leaned over and began sifting through the pieces of scrap metal.

“River, don’t.” Simon’s admonishment was half-hearted at best. He really just said the words out of habit.

She found a small, jagged piece of blue metal. Murmuring something Simon couldn’t understand, River stared fixedly at the scrap turning it over in her hands lightly rubbing the rough edges with her thumbs. She turned around lifting the object up in front of her face so that it was placed directly between her eyes and sun.

“I’m taking this,” she said matter-of-factly.

Simon didn’t ask why. He doubted even she understood the reason she wanted that useless piece of colored metal.  Still looking at her new possession, she hummed a tune that Simon recognized but couldn’t name. He followed her as she listlessly wandered to the fence still gazing at the piece of metal. She looked up and gazed at the fence with interest while absently scratching her arm with the metal piece. 

“Hold this!” River said suddenly. Thrusting the piece into his hands, she hurried over to the fence peering into the heavy shrubbery. This time, Simon wasn’t surprised by her action; it was exactly what she had done on their morning walk. Half a day earlier, she had spent at least ten minutes rooting about in the tangled mass of greenery that Simon couldn’t even begin to identify.

Repeating the same process that she had performed earlier, she hunkered down reaching inside the leaves.

“Ouch!”

She quickly withdrew her hand. “Thorny,” she told Simon but she continued gazing into the greenery. “What’s in here?” River asked tilting her head to the side. Unmindful of the rough dirt on her bare knees, she leaned forward trying to see within the thick underbrush.

Simon knelt down lightly rubbing his forehead as he watched her investigate the intricacies of Persephone shrubbery.   While he had enjoyed their brief foray into relative normalcy, River’s abrupt transition back into her own world was not wholly unexpected. Yes, she seemed to be more lucid than she had been since the escape but, since Miranda, she was also more withdrawn. Her remoteness was making it difficult for Simon to assess her mental state. After first viewing Dr. Caron’s report, she had told him that she was alright. The clarity in her eyes made him want to believe her but the physician in him knew better.

A loud meow drew his attention.

“Aha!” River jumped up looking behind her. “There you are. I thought you were over here.”

Simon eyed the cat with no small amount of disgust. The filthiness of the animal would lead one to believe it was a stray but its girth proved otherwise.

“That is the fattest cat I have ever seen.”

“Fat and dirty.” River leaned over to pick it up.

“River --“

She brought the cat up to her face and looked into its eyes. “Smelly, too. Do you think the Captain will like him?”

“Not at all. Don’t get attached.”

“Captain has enough strays.”

Sighing, Simon said, “Yes, I suppose so.”

River looked up at Simon. “He’s not ready to abandon us.” She turned her attention back to the cat. “Is he, fat smelly cat?”

“Zoe and Jayne?” Simon couldn’t resist asking.

River gave him a look and a slight shrug. “They’ll do what the Captain says.”

“Yes, that’s why Jayne is in jail.”

“Gives him peace of mind. All is well with the universe if he gets…pinched?” Her expression was curious and frustrated as she thought over the word. The cat meowed again distracting her from her contemplation.

Looking down at the cat, she said, “I could be a veterinarian. Animals like me. Simple minds.”

Simon couldn’t comment on this. Thinking too much about the future depressed him. What would River be? Five years from now? Ten years? What would he be? 

“Or a dancer. Ballet.”

“You’re a beautiful dancer, mei mei.”

River sighed. “Ballet schools don’t accept killers.”

“Would you stop saying that? You aren’t a killer.”

“Tell that to the room of dead Mirandans.”

“Reavers. River, you saved us all.”

She didn’t seem to be listening. Slowly shaking her head, she focused intently at the cat.

“They made me into a machine.  River the Reaver reaper. Sowing death. Push the right buttons. Enter the code. Set her off and see her explode.” She tightened her hold on the cat causing it to loudly protest. It tried to squirm out of her too firm grip but, unable to get away, it hissed and scratched her. 

River, coming out of her haze, looked at the cat in dismay. She loosened her grip but kept the cat in her arms. 

Placing a light kiss on its filthy head, she said, “I don’t know what’s in my mind. Can’t form the thoughts to get it out. I don’t understand…anything.”

Simon put his arms around her. “We’ll figure you out. I promise.” He put his head next to hers but the odor of the cat made him cringe.

“How about we give smelly cat here a bath?” Simon asked.

Simon’s heart warmed at her pleased smile. River had been successfully diverted.

They walked over the workshop where Harvey was dozing on a battered recliner. Simon stopped, reluctant to disturb the man.

“He’s awake,” River whispered.

“Excuse me, Mr. Gunderson? Is there somewhere we could give this cat a bath?”

Still appearing to nap, Harvey asked, “Why would you want to do that?”

“My sister…”

The man opened his eyes and looked over at River. “Girls and their kitties. Reason I let that thing live this long is I got a granddaughter who’d stop speakin’ to me if something happened to gato feo there.”

He indicated where they could find a washtub and a faucet. Getting up from his recliner, he walked over to his crowded workbench and tossed Simon some industrial strength soap. “You’re gonna need it.”

Simon filled the tub with water squirting in a generous quantity of the liquid soap. After an adequate amount of bubbles appeared in the tub, Simon reached over to take the cat but River pulled back.

“No, let me.”

Simon leaned against the metal pole and watched her struggle to get the cat in the tub. 

“I don’t know the last time this cat had sex.”

“Well, considering his size I would say it’s been a long time.”

Pulling the fidgeting cat out of the water, River took a quick look at its underbelly.

“A boy it is!”  She put him back in and began the tricky task of washing a very unwilling cat. The fat cat was no match for River. Simon watched amused at his mei mei’s fierce concentration. Methodically, she cleaned the cat. Every square inch of him. He was fairly positive that no cat on a border planet or beyond had ever been so thoroughly cleaned.

Someone nudged his arm.

“Hi,” Kaylee said giving him a slight grin.

“Hi.” 

“Whatcha doin’?”

“River’s giving that cat a bath.”

“That big ole tom I seen skulkin’ about?” She went over to River to inspect her work. “I can’t believe it! He’s orange! Look at that, River, you found his color!”

Kaylee’s interest in his sister endeared her to him more than she would ever know. Not that her consideration of River was the reason for the change in their relationship. Well, almost change. Simon couldn’t remember a time when he had lost control and just simply wanted a woman. Kaylee. Her honesty and views on sex were so very different from his past girlfriends on Osirus. Educated, accomplished, sophisticated, they all shared those traits but none of the women had elicited such a passionate response in him.  He also doubted any of them would show a genuine interest in his troubled sister and Kaylee genuinely liked River. Was concerned for her. And him.

“Let me find a towel to dry him off. He oughtta thank you, River. You’ve done his love life wonders!”

The cat, sensing a diversion, jumped out of River’s arms and ran off into the greenery splashing into a puddle of thick mud on his way. River stared in shock. Giving Kaylee a helpless look, she silently pointed to the mud that splattered on the cat that hovered defiantly under the bushes.

“Ah, it’s okay, sweetie. Cat surely did appreciate your hard work. Guess he just feels happier with a little dirt.”

Simon and Kaylee watched as River went off to try and befriend the cat again. The cat hissed at River but didn’t run off.

“Maybe he ain’t mad after all,” Kaylee said walking over to Simon. She shyly looked up at him. “Inara and River have plans in the common area – just the two of ‘em. Jayne’s gone. Captain’s gone…” She trailed off giving him an inviting look.

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“I believe I am.”

With a slight bow, Simon said, “Then I accept.”

They looked at each other for a moment drawing closer. Unmindful of who was watching, Simon leaned in to kiss her.

“Where’s my metal?” River interrupted. 

“What?” Bratty sister had returned.

“My metal! I gave it to you. Where is it?”

He had dropped it somewhere when they found the cat. “Uh, mei mei—“

“Simon! I need that!” River’s tone was demanding. She looked at him angrily.

“Okay, River, we’ll find it,” Kaylee soothed. “What’s it look like?”

“Blue. Blue metal. [Lán](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=blue&wdrst=0&wddmtm=1) [sè](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=blue&wdrst=0&wddmtm=1). Azul. Jaggedy blue. Bleu. Blau. Blu. Blauw--”

“Okay, honey, I get it. We’ll find it.” Kaylee tried to calm the increasingly agitated River.

“Mei mei, it’s just over there.”

River didn’t respond. She began scratching her arms and face.

“Where is it? It’s mine!” She shrieked. Her scratching had intensified.

Simon quickly found the discarded treasure. “Here, River! Here it is.”

She rushed forward but she didn’t take the object from him. Instead, she turned about looking for something else all the while fiercely scratching her face.

“The cat! There’s something in the cat!” Her fingers flew about her arms, face and legs.  She was rapidly approaching full panic mode. “How do they do that? I’m found again! The cat!!”

“Is she allergic to cats?” Kaylee asked.

“No. I don’t know what’s wrong.”   Simon hurried to her pulling her hands down. Holding them to keep her from scratching herself more, he said, “It’s alright, River. Look at me.”  

River pulled a hand free to scratch more. Simon saw that red welts had broken out on her face and arms. 

Harvey came out of the workshop to see about the uproar. “She alright?”   

“Ain’t nothin’ for you to be concerned on, Harv,” Kaylee said stroking River’s hair trying to calm her while Simon struggled to keep hold of her hands.

“River. We’re going back to the ship.” Simon’s voice was calm and patient. “Let’s get you to the infirmary where I can find out—“

“Thought you was a doctor?” Harvey asked.

“I am,” Simon snapped. His concern for his sister prompting him to be rude.

“Gal’s got poison ivy, doctor. Even I know that.”

“What?”

“Them bushes are filled with the stuff. Should’ve told ya’ll ‘bout my low-tech security system.”

“That would have been helpful,” Simon said. 

“Got somethin’ inside for it. Chicas gets it at least once a year.” He went back into his workshop and quickly emerged with a pink bottle.

Simon took it looking it over.  The bottle, heavily smudged with black oil, looked like it had been purchased years ago in a two-bit pharmacy. Simon tried to decipher the faded print indicating the ingredients. Poison ivy! He’d heard of it but never knew anyone who ever suffered from the effects of it. He cast a glare at the greenery surrounding the yards. Were all these people insane?

River had calmed down enough to be led to back to the ship. 

“Guess tonight ain’t the best night for date,” Kaylee said meeting his eyes over River’s head.

“Kaylee..” Simon called out to her but she and River walked ahead eager to get back to Serenity.

 

* * *

That evening proved to not be a good night for a date for several reasons. Simon, Kaylee, and Inara had tried with little success convincing River that the cat was not an Alliance plant sent to torture her. Finally, Simon gave her a soother. She fell asleep with pink gunk slathered about her face, arms and legs and with fluffy green socks on her hands.

Soon after she fell asleep, the Captain appeared unexpectedly. Mal burst into the common area telling Kaylee to switch on the vid screen recently installed on the bulkhead next to the steps leading to the cargo bay.

“Something official’s happening,” he said. “Gorramn Alliance! Takes them near a month to comment on killing millions.”

 

<<<<UNIVERSAL NEWS ORGANIZATION, a subsidiary of Blue Sun Media, LIVE FEED>>>>

 

“This is Conye Gonzales with Universal News Organization reporting from Parliamentary Headquarters. Senior Parliamentary Representative, Deepak Chin, has gracefully agreed to meet with us today. Greetings, Representative Chin.”

“Thank you, Ms. Gonzales.”

“Mr. Chin, first off, why has Parliament been silent regarding the Miranda issue?”

“Well, Ms. Gonzales, as you know, when the broadwave first surfaced, Parliament was as utterly shocked and appalled as every other citizen.   It was, quite frankly, impossible to imagine that such a travesty could actually occur in this day and age. We convened an emergency session and immediately launched a full scale investigation. We did not feel it prudent to publicly comment on the transmission until we had all the facts.”

“Some members of Parliament did comment that the transmission was a fraud designed to embarrass the Alliance.”

“Well, of course, those comments were premature. Naturally, our first reaction was that this transmission was a fraud. Really, who could believe the extent of these horrors? In our enlightened time, it is simply inconceivable that such an atrocity could occur. It is even more inconceivable that the Alliance could be responsible for genocide.”

“Parliament now retracts the implication of fraud?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have evidence that supports this transmission?”

“Yes, Ms. Gonzales, we do.” Chin looked directly into the camera. “Members of Parliament will not rest until we discover who is to blame for the Miranda Tragedy.”

“Do you have any indication of those responsible?”

“We do, but, it is still under investigation and I am not at liberty to divulge any details. The President will hold a press conference on this subject when we have all the facts.”

“When will that be?”

“The President is proceeding cautiously but I expect she will present the conclusions of our very thorough investigation in a week. We don’t want to rush to judgment. It is important that every citizen understand that this administration is doing everything within our power to find those responsible for this tragedy.”

“How about the source of the transmission? Several different groups have claimed responsibility. Among them are the Universal Liberation Organization, Need Independence Now, and the Anti-Alliance Association.”

“Of course everyone with a grudge against the Alliance wishes to take credit for the broadwave. These groups feel that being responsible for such a blow to the Alliance legitimizes their cause. The sad truth is that when the entire story is told, the Anti-Alliance groups will disclaim their involvement in this situation.”

“Do you know who is responsible for the transmission?”

“We have had an Operative of the Parliament investigating a rash of barbaric crimes committed on settlements on the Outer Planets. His investigation led him to Miranda.”

“But why transmit the wave in the manner it was transmitted? The source signal appeared to originate from a deserted Rim moon.”

“Our Operative and his team were engaged in an unfortunate battle with the Miranda survivors who, as you know, have been rendered homicidally insane. Our team intercepted a group of these survivors attempting to attack a civilian transport ship on that moon. Our Unit discovered an abandoned wave station which had been recently destroyed by the …unfortunate victims. They engaged in combat with the…them. After an intense battle at the complex, our Operative managed to transmit the vid. He was under extreme duress and, knowing the importance of the transmission, was only able to send the signal en masse. Many brave Alliance soldiers died bringing us this information…” He paused, indulging in a moment of silence. 

“You refer to the Miranda survivors as ‘unfortunate victims?’ Yet, we have reports that these people are savages whose crimes include rape, mutilation, torture, cannibalism--”

“Yes, the survivors are psychologically damaged but you must remember that ours is an enlightened society. We don’t just lock people in insane asylums. The Alliance is dedicated to helping these unfortunate souls in any way we can. But, in the interest of public safety, we are working diligently to find and restrain the Miranda survivors.”

“What can be done? Can these people be cured?”

Chin sighed deeply. Removing his spectacles, he rubbed his eyes wearily. “We have our brightest team of mental health experts devoting their time to helping these people. At this point, we have no cure.”

The camera returned to Ms. Gonzales. She made no attempt to mask her sadness. “It is a great tragedy. Thank you for speaking with us, Mr. Chin. This is Conye Gonzales from Parliamentary Headquarters.” 

<<<<End UNIVERSAL NEWS ORGANIZATION transmission>>>>

After viewing the broadcast, Simon, Inara, Kaylee and Mal sat stunned. 

“What was that all about? Kaylee asked. 

Inara and Simon exchanged a quick glance.

“They’re wrong about who sent out the Wave,” Kaylee fretted. “I don’t understand how they could get that wrong.”

“They didn’t get it wrong, Kaylee. They’re anglin’ for something,” Mal said. “Besides, better for us to stay unknown.”

“But-”

“We got the word out,” he said gruffly, not wanting to let on he was worried about the newswave. “That’s enough.”  _It’s gotta be._

 


	6. Inara makes an offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inara meets the loan shark.

As she painted, Inara honored the dead. She offered prayers not only for the people of Haven and Miranda but also for the soldiers who died fighting the Reavers. She had no antipathy for those who had followed the Operative’s orders. After all, they believed they were fighting for a good cause. Her prayers, however, did not extend to the murderers who had attacked the peaceful Haven community. She well understood the honor involved in following orders but murdering innocents? Inara’s grip on the paintbrush tightened as she tried, again, to understand how a person could possibly justify what those people did. Try as she might, she simply could not comprehend how anyone could slaughter families. Children. 

Her hand trembled as she dipped her brush into the red paint, her mind recalling the horror at Haven. The images of the carnage haunted her for it was her first glimpse into the ruthlessness of the Alliance. No, she amended, not the Alliance. The blame rested squarely on those truly misguided officials who committed evil in support of the government. Setting down the brush, she closed her eyes reminding herself that she knew plenty of honorable men and women who served in the military and other arms of the government. Good people who would be mortified by the atrocities carried out in the name of the government they fervently supported. 

But what about Miranda? Good people ardently believing they were doing the right thing were behind that disastrous decision. What else have good people done in the name of making the universe a better place? Who out there is making decisions in the interest of the greater good? What right do those people have to force humanity to change for the better? To take boys and girls and alter them, brainwash them, lobotomize them? 

Her gaze drifted down to the ground seeking out River. A jolt of pure anger shot through her as she thought about had been done to her and all those other innocent people. Why, why, why? Inara realized her hand had stopped painting and hovered over Serenity’s hull shaking. Trying to still her upset spirit, she stared intently at the ship focusing on one of the imperfections allowing her tears to fall and purging her mind of things of which she had no control.

Once her vision cleared, Inara began etching the lettering for Serenity. Her hand was once more steady as she filled in the letters and characters. Honoring friends and strangers the only way she knew how; with her mind, her love, her art…her tears. 

She wished she knew a Christian prayer for the dead for the people who followed that faith. For Shepherd Book; the man whom had made an impression so quickly in all their lives but whom they really didn't know at all. Whoever he was, she loved him for caring for the crew, for befriending Jayne, for his patience with River, for reaching out to Mal, trying to find the soul that Mal no longer believed he possessed, and for pushing him to believe. Those were the Shepherd’s last words to him and Mal had listened but in the quiet aftermath had he lost what little belief he had found? 

Giving in to a deep sigh, Inara gathered the painting supplies relieved to be finished. Painting Serenity had been cathartic; she had been happy to contribute something tangible to the restoration of Serenity. Her love for Serenity and her crew was behind every delicate brushstroke and that, she thought sadly, would be all they would have left of her. 

* * *

"May I have those?" River asked pointing to the painting supplies.

Inara, washing out the paint brushes, paused and looked up at River trying not to show her alarm. She tried to visualize Mal coming back to Serenity only to find the cargo bay painted in a Riveresque style.

River sighed dramatically infusing all her exasperation into the exhalation. "Not for Serenity.” She looked very much an aggrieved teenager. “Mr. Gunderson said I could paint his house."

"He still feels guilty about the poison ivy?"

River nodded with a slight grin and looked over the paints. "Brown, yellow, red, orange, white, but I also need…" She scrunched her facing thinking. "…blue and pink." She cast a look behind her toward the front gate. "And purple."

"We probably have some blue and we can make pink but I seriously doubt Mal has anything remotely purple." Inara said giving River a wink.

"Red and blue equals purple."

"Well, there you go."

“Purple is prettier than brown.” 

“Don’t let Mal and Zoë hear you say that!” Inara chided putting an arm around River and pulling her close. Together they looked up at the newly painted emblem. "Will it do?" She asked carelessly but studied the emblem with a critical eye. The insignia on Serenity’s hull both amused and irritated her. Leave it to Mal to boldly proclaim who he was on his smuggling vessel. As a criminal, he should try for a little more anonymity but Mal never did do what was expected of him. 

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that River’s attention was no longer focused on the ship. 

“Serenity. Now why do you suppose he calls her that?”

Inara was startled by the female voice behind her. She squeezed River's shoulder as her mind processed who the speaker may be. In the span of an instant, she registered the timbre, the accent, and the inflection of the voice. Short analysis: the speaker was female, not formally educated, and very arrogant. 

Deliberately, Inara turned around slowly indicating to the unknown speaker that she wasn't alarmed. Her face showed not the slightest surprise except for an imperceptible raising of one eyebrow. Inara, however, was wholly unprepared for the sight in front of her - the voice did not match the colorfully dressed woman who stood so commandingly in front of her. No matter, Inara thought, the voice and all it unwittingly betrayed was truth. Inara knew better than anyone, including this woman, the deception of appearances. 

“I beg your pardon?” Inara asked politely offering a curious, benign smile. It took a little effort to keep amusement at the woman’s garish appearance from showing but her effort was for naught as the woman continued gazing up at the ship pointedly ignoring Inara. _Ah, so that's how you wish to play._ A mistake, to be sure, for it gave Inara more opportunity to study the woman whom Inara strongly suspected was a business associate of Mal's. Possibly the loan shark? 

Inara softly pushed River away not wanting her to be around the stranger. River frowned but did as Inara silently asked picking up the paints and walking to the dilapidated workshop. Inara watched her walk away and nodded her head indicating to River that she get out of sight. River flashed a look that told Inara she could take care of not only herself but Inara, too. Inara's eyes narrowed slightly in chastisement telling River to stay away.

As she waited for the woman to acknowledge her, Inara continued her observation of the stranger. She estimated her age to be in her late fifties. The woman’s short, poorly colored hair only highlighted the woman's age instead of concealing it as was the intention. The black hair was too severe for the woman’s pale face - as was the over-the-top purple business suit. The suit looked to be a better made knock-off of a Calista suit that been all the rage in the Sihnon business world three years ago. The shimmery material was floral but the woman was all steel. 

As were the two large men who stood silently behind the woman. They, too, were attractively attired in suits of a color that complemented their employer. She would have indulged herself in an inward laugh at the efforts of color coordination had she not observed the faint outlines under their suits; these men were well armed. Inara met River's eye across the Yard. 

She smiled at her conveying a silent question with a slight narrowing of her eyes but River shrugged and went off to begin painting. Neither of them sensed that they were in any immediate danger.

In an attempt to establish dominance, the woman continued ignoring Inara. Inara, tired of the waiting game, made a show of pulling her hair off her neck and winding it into a deliberately casual knot at the nape of her neck. As expected, the woman's attention was now focused on her. That's better, Inara thought. Acting as if she had forgotten Inara’s presence, the woman walked closer. Her eyes roved over Inara taking in every detail. Inara met the woman’s gaze not showing the slightest embarrassment at her less than stellar attire.

“The firefly. Why Serenity?”

“It’s a nice name, don’t you think?” 

“I would have thought that would be the last thing Mal needs to be reminded of.” Inara wasn’t expecting the woman to be aware of Mal’s history. Interesting.

“I’m sorry, but are you a friend of his?” Even though Inara had a strong suspicion whom she was addressing, the vanity she observed in the other woman needed to be respected.

“I’m the one bankrolling this whole sorry project.”

“I’m Inara.” She offered her hand pointedly ignoring the woman’s disparaging comment. The woman presented a practiced smile and lightly shook Inara's hand. 

“Sunny. Sunny Dae." She stood looking at Inara waiting for an answer to her original question. 

"You'll have to ask the Captain the reason he calls his ship Serenity."

"The Captain?" Sunny mocked lightly. "So, what are you doing travelling with 'the Captain'? You his girlfriend?”

The sound of Kaylee's laughter rang out. She and Simon were standing on Serenity's ramp holding hands – their heads bent close together. Even from this distance, the two were obviously oddly paired. Sunny's eyes narrowed with interest as she studied the couple. 

“No. Just a friend of the crew." Wanting to distract the woman, Inara moved so that she blocked the view. Not a subtle move, Inara acknowledged to herself, but a necessary one. She wanted the woman’s attention to remain focused on her. She smiled sweetly allowing a trace of seduction to enter her smile. "Is there something I can help you with?”

Finally seeing that a stranger was in their midst, Simon rushed over to River. Inara inwardly cringed at his obvious alarm as he hurried to his sister. Kaylee, however, remained on Serenity’s ramp. She smiled a guileless smile and waved a greeting to Sunny. 

Sunny waved back at Kaylee. “I just wanted to see the ship that Mal is so in love with that he’d take out a loan with me.” 

That was all the opening Inara needed. “Ms. Dae. May I present an offer?” She tilted her head slightly in what she knew would be a deferential look.

“You may.” Sunny's attention was back on Inara.

“If the Captain…,” Inara deliberately faltered. “If the Captain falls behind in his payments to you, would you…consider notifying me before you find it necessary to resort to the…usual collection practices?”

Sunny raised an eyebrow. “You sure you’re not his girlfriend?”

Inara quickly debated whether it would be best for Sunny to think she was intentionally withholding that information. She decided that was a little too close to the truth. “I am.”

Sunny studied Inara before responding. “He’s out six plus interest. You think you can cover that?”

“If necessary.”

“Honey, if you got that kind of coin at your disposal what are you doing out here on that flying death trap?”

“I like to travel.” Inara smiled warmly. “How about I give you an address where you may contact me?”

Sunny beckoned one of the men behind her who presented Inara with a datapad. After entering the information she returned the pad to Sunny.

Sunny scanned the info. “This isn’t the ship’s frequency?”

“No, a private service. If you leave a message there, I will contact you.”

“You won’t be on the ship?”

Inara paused for the briefest moment. “No,” she said hoping Sunny had not noticed her hesitation.

“Mal won’t like this,” Sunny said.

Inara shrugged appearing indifferent to making Mal angry. “He doesn’t need to know.”

“Why would a pretty lady such as you want to help a crazy smuggler?”

“I was a passenger for a short while. His crew and I became good friends.” Inara clasped her hands and looked down at them. Her mind furiously calculated the best way to convey concern without appearing to care too much. She didn’t want Sunny to understand the depth of the crew’s attachment to one another. “If something happens to him, well, I would hate to see the crew scatter to the ends of the ‘verse.” 

Sunny gave her a disbelieving look which Inara found irritating and unacceptable. "Don’t worry about your Captain, honey. I like making money more than I like having to remove people's limbs. Well, most of the time at least." She gave Inara a wink. "So I'll keep you in mind." She cast another condescending look at Serenity and started to walk away.

The meeting was not ending to Inara’s satisfaction. She had played the last part of this charade wrong and the woman had formed the wrong impression of Inara – well, not the impression Inara wanted her to leave with. How to salvage? 

“Oh, Sunny,” she called out. The woman turned back to look at her; the mockery still evident in her eyes. Inara smiled infusing all her culture and sophistication into her eyes, the tilt of her head, and into her charming smile. She needed this woman to see her as the Core sophisticate that Sunny obviously aspired to be. “Love the suit.”

As expected, the woman nearly giggled her pleasure at the compliment. Sometimes the simplest lies were the most effective. The ruse was obvious but Inara suspected the woman was too pleased with her own appearance to care.

“This old thing?” Sunny looked down at her outfit with pride. Tossing her head in a youngish fashion, she gestured to her goons signaling an end to the meeting. “Happy travelling, Inara.” She set off with her bodyguards following five paces behind. 

Inara kept the smile on her face until the woman and her thugs walked out of her sight. Her smile faded as she mentally replayed the meeting.

“Who was that?” Kaylee asked.

“A business associate of Mal.”

“Well, he must be movin’ up in the world. She looks much nicer than the others.”

“Hmmmm,” Inara muttered but her thoughts were not on Kaylee’s observation. She was suddenly very worried about what Mal was doing for this woman. 

"The flowers were ugly. The suit was ugly.” River said as she and Simon approached.

“Oh, I liked it! Big pink and red flowers on the shiny purple. Real pretty,” Kaylee said.

“What kind of business would she have with the Captain?” Simon asked. Inara heard the slightly condescending emphasis on ‘she.’ He, too, had recognized the tackiness of the woman. “Maybe she isn’t…”

“She is,” Inara said. She didn’t want Simon to dismiss the woman simply because he perceived her as a vulgar social climber type. “She masks her danger well behind her…colorful clothes.” Inara carefully chose her words avoiding openly disparaging the woman’s outdated and loud fashion choices. 

“Soulless,” River said casting a contemptuous look toward where she had last seen Sunny. “A slimy frog! Ribbet." She hopped toward Kaylee sticking out her tongue. "Frogs eat fireflies.” 

Kaylee, Inara, and Simon just looked at her. 

"I'm going back to paint Mr. Gunderson's house. I made purple!” River hopped away."Stay away from the bushes!" Simon called out then looked sheepishly at Kaylee and Inara, "I guess she probably knows that." 

Kaylee met Inara’s eye indicating that she wanted to talk. They both turned their attention to Simon who looked at them blankly for a few moments until he got the message that they wanted to speak alone. "I'll just…"

"We'll keep an eye on her," Kaylee told Simon giving him a wink. He looked like he wanted to give her a kiss but his eyes darted toward Inara and he self-consciously shrugged his shoulders and went back to the ship. 

Kaylee and Inara gazed at one other for a few moments. Each still nursing hurt feelings over their argument almost a week ago.

“Hey,” Kaylee finally said. 

“Hey, you.” Inara fell back to their old greeting signaling to Kaylee that she harbored no hard feelings.

Inara waited for Kaylee to talk but the young woman was uncharacteristically shy. 

"How are you doing, Kaylee?"

"Me? Great. Got Serenity back to life. Me and Simon are doin'... good. Thank you for, you know, keeping River company. We’ve been spendin’ a lot of time together. He's a lot of fun. And so polite---"

"I mean, how are you really?" Inara knew Kaylee didn’t really want to talk about her new beau. Well, not right now. She could see that she had deeper things on her mind.

Kaylee sighed and looked up at Serenity before meeting Inara’s steady gaze. "I'm scared, Inara. Been so busy fixin' Serenity and being with Simon I just ain't been thinkin' 'bout…you know. Not that I'm forgetting! It's just so …" Shaking her head, she gave Inara a helpless look. "Meant what I said earlier. And I ain’t lookin’ for another fight.” She reached out and lightly rubbed Inara’s arm. 

Inara laid a hand over Kaylee’s and squeezing it tenderly. Their estrangement had affected her, too. 

“But, it’s just…going back to the Black. Back to business. It's gonna seem more real. Flyin' around without him. Dinnertime." Her eyes filled with tears. "Can't imagine what Zoë'll do. She and him spent all their time together."

Inara brushed Kaylee’s tears away and held her close. Kaylee sniffed and gave Inara a brave smile then went in to get the lawn chairs for them to sit. 

Kaylee set down the chairs in a spot where could see River’s head and arms moving as she painted the side of an old ship that Harvey called home. They were content to let River go about her project on her own. The young woman had too many people fawning over her and they figured that a little alone time would be good for her. 

“Waved Zoë today.”

“Oh?” 

"Yeah. Told her the inspection is scheduled for the day after tomorrow. She said she'll be back for that."

"How did she sound?" 

"Just like Zoë."

“She’ll be alright,” Inara assured.

“Really?” Kaylee sounded doubtful.

Inara had seen her fair share of death in her life and could sympathize with Zoë's grief. The confusion and despair at the realization that you would never see a loved one again…

“Really.” If she had survived, then Zoë, who was a much stronger woman than she could ever hope to be, certainly would.

They sat in companionable silence until Kaylee spoke again. The sun began to set and Simon ventured back out of Serenity. Kaylee offered her chair to Simon and then, to his surprise, plopped down on his lap.

Inara looked on in amusement as Kaylee wiggled about on his lap trying to find a comfortable position. 

"What do you think she’s painting?" She asked trying for some conversation to ease Simon’s nervousness. Inara smiled as she watched him try to look natural. Kaylee was going to have a difficult time getting Simon to be as comfortable with spontaneous, open, physical intimacy.

"Whatever it is, it should be an improvement." Simon said relaxing a little. 

"I don't know.” Kaylee looked oblivious of Simon’s awkwardness. “The whole place has a decided charm. Puts me in mind of my Aunt Livy's. Boy, her place was a regular dump! Only wasn't no shipyard, neither. Woman just somehow ended up with stuff everywhere!"

"Ok! I'm done!" River rushed to them. "Come look!" She pulled Kaylee off Simon's lap. 

They followed her to where a ship looked like it had crashed head first into the ground. The roof was missing and now the only remaining bulkhead was painted in a riot of colors. River used mostly brown and yellow. They seemed to swirl around each other dominating the pink, orange and white. A sqiggly blue line was on the edge with a prominent red circle on the top. Surrounding the picture was a thick purple border. 

"Well, River, it's…interesting." Simon said peering warily at the picture.

"I love your use of colors.” Inara asked pleased with River's attempt at art. She looked at it closely trying to discover what River was attempting to say. “How you show the colors to almost be in a fight. What does each color symbolize?" 

"I don't know."

"What’s it supposed to be?" Kaylee asked. "And why'd ya splatter red on all the other colors but not the brown and yellow? Does that mean somethin'?"

River shrugged. "I don't know. Do you like it?"

"Yes," they all replied.

River rolled her eyes. “Liars.”


	7. Mal's Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal has a job to do without his crew.

The clock by his bedside indicated that it was 23:12 which told Mal he’d been awake for over thirty hours. Mal’s sleep schedule, if you could call lying in your bunk and not sleeping a sleep schedule, was messed all to hell. He tossed again hitting his pillow and finally gave up trying to sleep. Turning over onto his back, he stared into the blackness that would be his ceiling. “The hell with it.” Rising from his bed, he padded over to the com. 

Sunny’s number one guy, Jin Lee, answered looking fresh and ready to greet the day instead of ending it. 

“You look like hell,” Lee said. “We thought you might be waving.”

“Yeah?”

“She’s a little concerned about your dedication to this affair.”

“Is she? Well, I got a little concern my own self. She there?”

Lee shook his head. “She’s over at the shop. Try the back door. And, Mal, clean up a little. Sunny does like her people to be –”

Mal cut off the transmission abruptly supremely irritated at being referred to as one of Sunny’s people. Deliberately not looking in the mirror, he donned his brown coat as well as a variety of weapons and left his bunk. 

He walked downstairs to the common area finding Kaylee, Inara, and Simon all watching the news.  River was lying on the couch with her head on Inara’s lap. Mal could see she was listening to music on a little portie and she kept eyes closed in a concentrated effort to not look at the screen. Inara absently smiled down at her as she played with River’s long dark hair. Simon sat in the chair with Kaylee leaning back between his legs. 

“Ya’ll think it’s wise for her to be exposed to newswaves? I’m vividly remembering we decided it’s best for her to avoid public waves.”

“Mal, she’s fine,” Inara said quietly. “We’re being careful.”

“Back to work everyone!” He barked. The sight of their easy camaraderie rankled him. “We ain’t gonna pass that inspection watching Vid-O all day.”   

“But it’s nighttime and we been workin’ all day.” Kaylee looked up at him, her eyes wide and cautious.   “Serenity will be ready for the inspection on Thursday. Don’t you worry ‘bout that.”

“Make gorramn sure she is.” He quickly glanced around. “And where in the hell is Jayne?”

Everyone just looked at him blankly.

“Kaylee?”

With a slight shrug, she asked, “Where do you think?”

Gorramn Jayne and his gorramn whores. Git’s not going to have a centavo of his sweet Lilac take by the time they got out of this city. Jayne throwing away his money while Mal was fixing to embark on a hired thug job aggravated him more than he cared to admit. Mal stalked off wishing there was a door he could slam to convey his displeasure.

Half an hour later, Mal knocked on the back door of _Fiona’s_. His eyes narrowed as he took in the dandified appearance of the young goon who answered the door. The man seemed to know what Mal was thinking and rudely asked him to submit to a weapon search.

“Not necessary, Piter,” Sunny called out. 

With a slight smirk, Mal walked in.

Sunny sat at a beat-up black plastic table with her attention firmly focused on an old portable vidscreen. “You been watching this stuff? About Miranda?”

She looked more like the Sunny Mal used to know. Her plain, grey _changshan_ was only worn in her off hours but Sunny would never realize that she looked far more elegant in the simple dress. She wrongly thought if she dressed like she believed affluent Core citizens dressed others would view her as a respected member of the business community. Sunny entertained illusions of respectability even though Mal had no idea how she could cover up a lifetime of violent crime, armed theft, and the dozens of other illegal enterprises she had been engaged in over the years.

“Little bit.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“You don’t believe the Alliance would do something like that?” The last thing Mal wanted to do was have a debate over the Miranda situation. 

“Sure they could. I just don’t see how it could be so long ago. Nobody missed thirty million people? The whole story is [shǎ](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=stupid&wdrst=0&wddmtm=1&wdeac=1) [bī](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=stupid&wdrst=0&wddmtm=1&wdeac=1).  Doesn't small right to me."

Mal saw the coverage was of some kind of demonstration. Smartly dressed people were marching, singing, and carrying lots of colorful, witty signs protesting the Alliance.

“They’re calling them rioters.” She laughed, tickled by the thought. “They think that’s a riot?” 

Mal looked at the screen for a moment allowing himself to feel some sense of satisfaction over the uproar the Wave had finally caused in the Core.   The knowledge that people, Core people, still gave a shit about strangers nudged something in him that had been long dormant.   

"You got me covered?" She asked still looking at the vu-screen. 

"Don't worry. You'll get your rocks." 

“Then why’re you here looking like you just rolled out of bed?” She favored him with an almost motherly look.

"I’m concerned about two of the Joes you got on the job."

"You trust the other people?" She snapped off the player and looked up at him.

"No, but I trust that they intend to get through this without resorting to treachery. Or killing.”

“Crew’s set. No changes. Besides, my boy, Lolo, will make sure no one runs off with my stuff.” She opened a box on the table and pulled out a cigarillo. The young man standing silently by the door rushed over to light it for her. “He’ll stand at your back if a double happens.”

“And if he shoots my back?”

“He won’t. Like I said, he’s my boy and well understands my business. After all, if you’re dead, I’ll never get paid. Plus, he's got negotiating skills that may be helpful.” She took a deep drag and exhaled blowing the smoke over Mal’s head. “Even you don't have the stomach for what he can do."

Mal walked around the room rubbing his forehead. That bit of information was not helping his aversion to the job.

"I doubt it will come to that, Mal. Don’t get cold. I need you on this. You're my ace. God put you here at this time for this very reason. She wants you to help me."

She smiled pouring him a drink and invited him to sit down in one of the battered chairs around the old round plastic table.

"God wants me to help you steal some stones?" Mal said sitting down across from her.

"Yes."

"Sunny, that is crazy.” He downed the drink appreciating the fineness of the flavor. “Even for you." 

“I’ve called in a lot of favors, greased many palms to get this thing set up. Job's that important to me, Mal. Those minerals are gonna open all kinds of doors. Doors to the Core."

"Those doors open to the Alliance."

"Not necessarily.” She took another sip of her drink and then a long, reflective drag.  “I've been communicating with a few slicks on Londinium. There are many opportunities for one such as myself. Mal, I'm conducting some bona fide business transactions. Me! We're talking trade routes, supply and demand issues. Business school crap. Everything is illegitimate as hell but talking to those guys almost makes me feel like an honest to god normal person.”

“Almost?”

“Well, I am me, aren’t I.” She gave him a slight grin and a wink. "You know, if you had a better ship, I'd tap you. I could use a cargo ship with a friendly on board. As it is, your Firefly stands out.”

“Ain’t looking for a Core job.”

“Yes, that would actually pay too much.”

Mal chose not to respond. Instead, he swirled his drink watching the light green liquid lap about the shot glass.

“Speaking of standing out. I met your lady friend."

 Not sure he heard her right, he set his drink down a little too strong as some of the fine drink spilled onto his hand. “What?”

"I dropped by Harvey’s. Had to go see what was so important about your ship. And, may I interject? Serenity? Really, Mal. _Serenity_?”

“It has a peaceful ring to it.”

“War's over. Honey, you’ve got to move on. The past is the past and there's not one thing you can do about it. Except live."

He leaned back in the chair tipping the front legs off the floor. "I'm living."

"Yeah, living in misery!" She leaned forward. "Look at me. You know where I come from. The things I got myself out of. Do you think that I'm letting all that get the best of me? Me living the way I do in the manner I choose is how I fight back. I refuse to cry about things that can’t be helped."

Mal looked at her warily. He doubted Sunny had cried since she was a babe. Hard life she may have had but she spoke truthfully about not crying on things that can’t be helped – why cry when you could kill?

“So back to the mysterious beauty painting your ship.”

“Suàn [le](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=forget+it&wdrst=0&wddmtm=1&wdeac=1)!"

“I’m nosy about your love life.

"There is no love life."

"Why not? From what I saw you got not one but three little lovelies on that flying harem. Plus one fine young man. He was pretty. And clean.”

“He is at that.”

“You know, I’ve heard a little here and there about your crew and they really don’t look the part."

“Didn’t see ‘em all, Sunny.”

They sat in silence drinking.

“I’ve got one.”

“One what?”

“Love life. Wanna hear about it?”

“You and Jin?”

She slapped him playfully on the arm. “No, honey. I’ve switched sides! The ladies is what I’m all about now.”

“Really?” This was interesting. Sunny not with men. He couldn’t picture it.

“Oh, yeah. Got me a little sweetie who works in a dress shop.”

He stared at her. “[Gǒu](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=bullshit&wdrst=0&wddmtm=1&wdeac=1) [pì](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=bullshit&wdrst=0&wddmtm=1&wdeac=1).”

“I swear on my genuine camel purse. I’m not kidding.”

“Well, that’s…good news.”

"It is, isn’t it?”

She took the bottle intending to pour more in Mal’s glass. He put a hand over it stopping her.

"What did she say?"

"Who?" Sunny asked innocently. "Oh, the dark haired beauty so concerned for your well being."

He looked at her waiting for her to respond but she took her sweet time of it debating whether to tell him. 

"She was very concerned about my retribution if you neglect to pay. And rightly she should. She said if you didn't pay, I should contact her before I…collect."

"Well, don't."

"Hell I will. Mal, if you don't pay I will have to send someone after you. That costs money, you know. Besides, I don't want to have to cause you any pain. I think of you almost like a friend. But business is business. I'm not a charitable foundation.”

"Just don't. She shouldn't have asked."

"I thought it was sweet." 

“Ain’t sweet at all. None of her gorram business.”

"Only you would see it as an insult. You're stupider than I remember."

“Sunny—“

"Life doesn't have to be as hard as you want it to."

“Doesn’t have to be---“ Mal sputtered angrily. The chair crashed to the floor noisily as Mal abruptly stood up. The events of the last few weeks had been simmering in him and comforting words coming out of Sunny Dae’s mouth was more than he could stand for. 

The anger coursed through Mal but he remembered the goon at the back as he observed Sunny giving the young man a slight shake of the head indicating all was well. 

Mal raised his hands showing the armed man behind him that there was no need for violence. “Sunny, my dear, you are really on to something. Maybe you best abandon your criminal intent and become a motivational speaker.”

“I’m just saying—“

“You know damn well the hand I been dealt. I’m living the best I can with what I got even if I lost my soul in the process.”

“See that’s the difference between you and me. You may have lost your soul but I never had one to begin with.” She looked at him and if Mal didn’t know her he would have thought there was concern in her eyes. “What is lost can be found.”

“Spare me.” Mal turned to leave. “I gotta get to the job. Boss’ll have my hide if I’m late.”

"She certainly will.” Sunny clapped her hands grinning at him like a naughty schoolgirl. “Isn’t this exciting? I’m in such a good mood!"

Her enthusiasm was not infectious.

“Don’t forget, you bring ‘em to me,” Sunny reminded him. “You keep your hands on my little preciouses at all times. No one else touches them.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he said dismissively. The goon at the back gave Mal a shocked look at his apparent disregard of Sunny’s importance.

"Mal, I tell you what, this goes through, I'll knock the interest back seven." She didn’t say what she would do if the job soured.

“Make it ten.”

“Done.”

* * *

 

Parked outside of the Dickerson Private Docking Lot was a 2514 silver Wagster Transport Unit. The vehicle had been picked especially for its unremarkable quality and even though it had been parked in the same spot on the south street next to the dock for a good part of the day, the boring nature of the vehicle attracted no undue attention. 

Mal leaned back in the driver’s seat trying not to fall asleep. The incessant yapping of his new "partner" didn't help matters and Mal couldn’t escape the notion that if he closed his eyes, maybe Jasper sitting next to him would just shut the hell up. Jasper was quite possibly the most depressing person he had ever met and that was saying a lot. The young man was a punk through and through but he was the worst sort of punk there was: a kid from a fairly normal family who abandoned all the opportunities said life presented and crossed over to the darker side of life. 

Jasper lamented about his parents who were threatening to kick him out if he didn't get a real job, girlfriends who dumped him, friends who irritated him, food that disappointed him. The guy would not stop complaining. To make matters worse, the only good thing he had to talk about was the Core. Never in all his life was Mal forced to listen to someone so rousingly describe in great detail the wonderful life that awaited everyone in the Core.

"That's it!" Jasper said shaking his fist for emphasis. "I'm going! I'm totally going. Do you think I should go to Londinium or Osiris?"

Mal didn't reply. Over the past week, he had been partnered with Jasper three times and quickly learned that the obnoxious kid did not require any verbal input. Yet, another hour of listening to this idiot rhapsodize over the joys of Core life would have Mal bloodying his nose.

"The Core, man! The Core. That's where's it all at. Forget this pissant world. With all these [nán](http://www.mandarintools.com/sounds/nan2.aif) [kàn](http://www.mandarintools.com/sounds/kan4.aif) women."

Looking outside the window, Mal silently begged the ship to hurry the hell up. His gaze turned unseeing into the sky. He needed the damn ship to show up so they could get this heist over with. Serenity was just about ready to take to the black but Mal had a debt to work off. Absently drumming his fingers over the console, Mal replayed the plan in his mind. This job may be a good one for Sunny but it was paining his brain in the worst way. 

This heist was Sunny’s baby and she’d been meticulously planning it for months. The other interested parties who were aware of the payload didn't stand a chance. Mal suspected that there had been considerable violence done in getting the competitors out of the picture and was relieved that Sunny hadn't asked him to participate in that aspect of the job. No, Sunny and her trusted crew took care of all the rivals leaving the actual theft to be carried out by independent contractors.

Sunny had taken careful steps to make sure the heist would never be tracked to her and had decided that the six person crew would not be part of her regular operations. Eight days of staking out the dock and another week spent surveilling the target gave Mal ample opportunity to observe his partners in crime and he did not like what he saw. Pulling a heist like this with a bunch of unknowns was, to his mind, just plain stupid. Take like this one just begged for a betrayal. Mal wasn’t worried so much if one of the crew decided to turn but he suspected a bit of collusion between two of the crew. One betrayer was a bump in the road, two was a problem.

“Good housing. In fact, I heard that you don't have to pay for nothing over there. They practically throw money at you. And the women? Every one of them is drop dead gorgeous. And my friend tells me that they love men from the border planets. Yeah, life is gonna be perfect once I get off this --"

“Shǎo [luō](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=shut+up&wdrst=0&wdeac=1) [suō](http://www.mdbg.net/chindict/chindict.php?page=worddictbasic&wdqb=shut+up&wdrst=0&wdeac=1)! Looks like something's coming!"

“Think that’s our bird?”

“Looks like.”

“Finally! I couldn’t take anymore of this waiting!” Jasper rubbed his hands together in glee. This was the guy’s first big job and his enthusiasm was irritating Mal even more than the constant prattling. "Shiny! Let's see some action, man!"

* * *

 

The job itself went without a hitch but, as Mal expected, two of the crew decided they wanted the take for themselves. They managed to kill one of the crew before Lolo plugged them both without batting an eye. As the smoke cleared, Mal looked at Lolo and, for the first time, was glad he owed Sunny money; that alone kept him alive. Remembering the obnoxious kid, Mal stepped between Lolo and Jasper. His eyes narrowed as he gazed menacingly at Sunny’s “boy.” With a slight, indifferent shrug, Lolo holstered his weapon.

“Six way split just turned three!” Jasper said delightedly. 

Mal tuned out the rest of Jasper’s words as the three men made their way to the rendezvous. Stupid kid had no idea how close he had just come to giving up the ghost.

Sunny, flanked by Jin and Green Suit, was waiting in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Marseilles New.

"Let me see them!" Sunny said excitedly. "Oh, these little beauties! I am so in love!" She didn't seem surprised that only half of the crew was left. "You fellows did me a real solid."

"So, my take doubled, didn't it?" Jasper said excitedly. Mal could see the kid's thoughts were already on Londinium. 

"It sure did, baby, it sure did." Sunny smiled at him before raising a stub nosed pistol and shooting him between the eyes. 

The clueless kid fell to the floor with a dull thud.

Mal's hand hovered above his own weapon until he came to his senses remembering he was surrounded. He looked up at Sunny trying to keep his dismay from showing.

"Loose ends, Mal," she said handing the gun back to Jin who wouldn't meet Mal's eye. She and her entourage headed for the door. “Hope you find your soul again.” She started to close the door but grinned at him. “After you pay me back, of course.”

The door closed behind her. Mal looked at the dead kid staring vacantly up into nothingness. An almost perfect circle of blood pooled around his head. Mal thought of Shepherd Book. For a few moments, he couldn’t stop staring at the punk who no more than ten minutes ago had been aggravating him fiercely. Shaking his head, he walked out of the warehouse leaving Jasper lying dead on the dusty floor.

Mal walked through the streets of Marseilles New keeping his thoughts on his steps. Walk ahead ten yards, nine yards…turn right. He kept his mind clear of everything except where he was going. 

Letting himself in through the gates to Harvey’s yard, he walked in the direction of Serenity but stopped. Standing in place, he simply listened and his heart warmed as he heard a beautiful sound that he almost thought he would never hear again. Serenity’s engines were running; Kaylee had fixed her. The one thing he could believe in. Pushing all thoughts of Sunny and Jasper out of his mind, he headed home.


	8. Zoe away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe copes and rediscovers love. The crew suffers a crushing defeat.

 

As Shuttle One flew off from Serenity, Zoë kept her thoughts firmly focused on her destination. Rashly, she had decided to shuttle over to Puerto Clarito. Wash had once casually remarked his desire to visit the new seaside resort town on the southern hemisphere of Persephone.  Her plan was to blow her and Wash’s Lilac earnings on the biggest and fanciest hotel in town but upon setting foot in the opulent, marble covered floors of La Belle Reve, she promptly turned around and headed out. She couldn’t feel Wash in a place like that.

For an hour, she wandered along the hotel zone hating every place she saw. A long-unfamiliar feeling swept over her. Lonesome is what it was. How long since she'd been truly alone? Right after the war, during the Alliance's reintegration program, she'd been alone for the first time in her life. At first she hadn't minded, the prior six months spent wall to wall with Independent POWs, but as time moved on, her aloneness unsettled her. Unsettled her to a point that she found joining a group of troublemaking Browncoats a good idea. Then Mal found her and pulled her out of the destructive path she'd found herself drifting toward. And then she found Wash who pushed her to walk a path with him she never envisioned herself traveling. Now, here she was, alone. She resisted the urge to return to the public lot where she had parked the shuttle and fly back to Serenity. She had planned to get gone and getting gone was exactly what she was going to do; there was serious thinking to be done and she needed to be away to do it.

She sat on the side of a low wall and vacantly watched the people going about the cheery business of vacationing. Most of the people seemed to be honeymooning newlyweds. Their happy faces shined with the promise of a long life together.  The longer she sat watching the crowd the more she understood the enormity of her mistake. This was not the place for her.   

Her gaze turned to a group of hotel workers, housekeeping and maintenance crews from the looks of them, waiting at a transpo stop. On impulse, she made her way to the stop and joined them. They looked at her curiously but sensing she wasn’t a gawking tourist intent on patronizing their quaint village, they directed no hostile glances her way.

Not caring about the destination, she boarded the pleasantly run down bus.  The bus meandered past the opulent hotels stopping to pick up more workers until it left the resort area. As the bus went on, an elderly man walked up the aisle singing in an unknown language holding out his hat hoping for a few coins. Soon the bus was filled and the man sat next to Zoë. Out of respect, she absently smiled at him and moved closer to the window to give him more room. He fell silent and the bus was quiet; everyone tired after a long day of honest work.  

Zoë looked out the window not seeing the lush greenery that bordered the increasingly narrow road. Her thoughts traveled back to Serenity and to Mal. Mal. Captain really went and did it this time, she thought bitterly. Zoë was in her blaming mood. Well, she was always in a blaming mood but the target waffled between Mal and herself. She sighed wondering for the hundredth time how she could go back to Serenity and continue following Mal. She thought of Wash and couldn’t envision living on Serenity without him.

After about an hour, the bus reached its last stop and Zoë disembarked with the few remaining passengers. The bus drove away and she realized she was stuck. What madness had prompted her to end up here? Where the hell was she? She looked around seeing various buildings and a small store but nothing that looked particularly inviting to travelers. Zoë asked a young woman if there were any hotels about. The woman looked as if it were an odd question but directed Zoë to what looked like a house. 

Knocking on the door, Zoë was greeted by a pleasant, older woman wearing a vibrant red but shapeless dress. With an accent Zoë couldn’t identify, the woman cheerfully described the room for let. Her smile became even broader when she learned Zoë would be staying for several weeks.  Zoë paid up and with a curt nod took the key and walked through a courtyard to her isolated room. 

Opening the door, Zoë walked directly to the open shutters and, pointedly not looking out the window at the lovely view, closed them plunging the room into darkness. She sat on the bed but realized that she had left the door open.  For a moment, she gazed at the courtyard through the open door knowing that when she closed it, that would be it, she would be alone, truly alone.  She got up and walked to the door knowing that the act of closing the door was the signal to break down. Resting her hand on the knob, she paused to take a deep breath then shut the door.

Returning to the bed, she sat down and dropped her bag on the floor. It made a thud and she began to sob. The emotions she had contained for the last two weeks rushed out of her. Her body shook, tears poured from her eyes, snot dribbled from her nose, drool from her mouth but lost as she was she never noticed.  As her grief consumed her, she carried on not aware of anything but her pain, carried on until sleep overcame her.

When she woke, she woke…barely.  Stumbling to the bathroom, she splashed water on her face and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.  She looked into her own puffy, red eyes.   _Look at her. Ain’t got him now._   _No more._  Her gaze traveled down and focused on her necklace and she closed her eyes, dissolving again. 

Eventually, she realized she needed to eat. With the shutters closed, she couldn’t determine what time it was. She had no idea how long she had slept but the rumbling in her belly indicated she had been out longer than she thought. She opened her door and saw that it was full night. She was about to close it again when she noticed a tray with cantaloupe, ham, and bread. Without a thought to who left the food, she picked up the plate and softly shut the door.   

She didn’t register the passage of time. Her waking hours were devoted to crying, staring, and raging.  When her sobs were spent she lay on her side staring at the wall. When she was hungry, she opened her door to always find prettily arranged food on her doorstep. But mostly she slept; sleep lured her like no drug ever had.

Days passed thus until she was awake enough to want a shower. Another day passed before she found her courage and threw open the shutters. As she had suspected, the view was breathtaking. The clear blue ocean met pristine white sand.  Tall palm trees hardly cast any shadow indicating to her that it must be noon. The beautiful simplicity before her eyes saddened her so she closed the shutters and went back to sleep.

The next time she woke, she again opened the shutters. This time it was dark but the fading dark of dawn. Her eyes were drawn to some activity on the beach. A young man was rubbing down a surfboard. His head bobbed in time with some music she couldn't hear but she could see the pride and love in his task. Suddenly, she couldn’t bear being shut up in this room another day. Donning one of Wash’s shirts and a pair of his loose fitting shorts, she ventured down to the beach. 

It wasn't really a lounging and tanning kind of beach. As the sun began to rise, she watched the locals preparing for a day of earning a living. Fishermen set off with farewells from their families. One young man was sweetly kissing his very pregnant wife. Feeling mocked, Zoë went back to her room and barely had time to shut the door before she dissolved again.

Never one for cowardice, the next day, she returned and spent the day sitting on the sand watching the waves roll in. The following day she did the same. Sitting in the same spot, looking at the same point on the horizon, the only change was which of Wash’s many festive shirts she wore.

“It’s a beautiful sight, isn’t it?”

Zoë curled her toes in the hot sand and took a moment to register that someone was actually speaking to her. She'd been here almost two weeks and hadn't spoken to a soul since she first checked in.

“I’ve lived here my whole life and I never get tired of it.”

She didn’t look up at the person who dared talk to her. “Scram.”

“Hey!” The young man raised his hands to show his innocence. “I’m not here on a datey thing. I just see you sitting here for the past week staring at the ocean. Just thought you might appreciate the company of a human being.”

Zoë quickly glanced toward the friendly voice and saw the surfer kid. His black hair was cut in a fashion that some young men favored but she thought was fairly ridiculous. One side of his head was shaved but the other was longish, sweeping his left shoulder. At least he kept his color natural. But she remembered him - hair like his stood out. Every morning at dawn, she watched him riding the waves. Never had she observed one as free as this kid here.

“You’re renting a room from my parents," he said sitting down next to her. He ran a hand through his hair lightly sprinkling Zoë with ocean drops.  "They appreciate the income. We don’t get as much now with the big hotels around.”

Never one for small talk, she looked away from him and back at the ocean. They sat together in silence; Zoë thought if she ignored him long enough he would go away but he didn’t. He seemed content to sit quietly next to her and take in the beautiful view. Zoë's gaze was drawn to the encroaching surf and she soon forgot about the young man seated beside her. 

Before she knew it, he rose to leave startling her. How could she have forgotten a stranger sitting beside her? The position of the sun and the closeness of the surf told her it was late afternoon. This losing track of time had to stop, she told herself. 

He looked behind him. Zoë looked back to see what he was looking at. An old, heavyset woman with graying black hair stood near the door to the house. Zoë had seen the woman several times, hovering in the background, watching her.

“My grandmother,” he explained. “She is worried about you. She doesn’t speak English and wanted me to sit with you.”

“She the fruit lady?”

“Huh?” 

“Nothing.” Zoë looked back at the woman again. She gave her a nod and the woman smiled.

He asked if she would have dinner with his family. She shook her head no but gave him a small smile showing her thanks for the offer.

“Ok. I’m Mufi, by the way. See you tomorrow!” He picked up his board, flashed her some kind of sign with his hand and bounded away.

The next day, she wasn’t surprised when Mufi again sat next to her.

“Aloha!”

“Hello.”

"I can't remember your name," he said.

"Didn't give it." She waited awhile before elaborating. "Zoë."

"I like your shirt, Zoë. It's very happy looking. Like, what could possibly be wrong if I got a shirt like this?"

"It was my husband's."

He must have noticed the 'was' because he didn't ask about the shirt any more. They sat looking at the sunset until someone from the house called him to dinner.

“Why are you so sad?”

At that, she laughed. Bitterly. She was about to tell him to bugger off but when she glanced over to him she saw nothing but innocent concern on his face. His honest worry shamed her - kindness from a stranger? Not in her line of work. But her voice softened as she spoke. “Sweetie, I don’t even know where to start.”

"Come have dinner with us," he said shaking the sand out of his clothes. He smiled at her and she smiled back - but mostly at his silly hair. 

" 'Preciate the offer, but I'm fine here."

He waved and set off. She remained until the sun set and the evening turned too cool to remain outside dressed as she was. She walked to her room glimpsing the family gathered around a big table. Reaching her room, she found her a plate of food waiting for her. The difference was that today, there was a small vase with a big pink flower. Zoë held it to her nose breathing in the sweet fragrance. When she finished her supper, she put the vase on the nightstand next to the bed.

The next morning, Mufi waved at her as he paddled out to the ocean. Wash would love this. Love this peaceful moment watching some kid hot dog on a board with a gorgeous sunrise at his back. Wash would be out there talking the kid into teaching him some moves. For the first time, thoughts of happy Wash moments didn't have her breaking down.

"You're quite the surfer," Zoë remarked later as Mufi sat beside her. "Popular sport around here?"

"It's not a sport, Zoë!" He said with exaggerated indignation. "It's a way of life."

"That way of life gonna fill your belly?" Zoë asked but soon regretted her question. Mufi deflated a little at the question.

"Maybe not. Maybe so," he said then looked around to make sure no one was close. "Don't tell anyone but there's a haole surfing contest that some of the resorts are sponsoring. The prize is one thousand credits."

He looked at Zoë expectantly. She couldn't figure out what he was waiting for so she arched a brow in question.

"I’m going to win it!”

Naturally. Zoë nodded her head in understanding but looked closer at the kid. He was still a teenager with his whole life in front of him. She suspected the kid hadn't a moment's heartache in his entire existence. If he had, it hadn't touched his soul. Hadn't changed him. She couldn't imagine how it would be to view life as this kid did. To be touched by beauty everyday. Be enveloped by the love of a family…

"Tell me about surfing."

“It's my life - who I am. I get out there and imagine I’m surfing the ancient waters of my ancestors. Water that is a million years old. Water that absorbed the blood of dinosaurs.”

She watched him as he talked and felt her heart stir. His love of his family and his way of life, his optimism, his hope, reminded her of a young man she knew in the war. Mal. Mal before he had lost all the qualities that this young man possessed. In that moment, Zoë loved the young man next to her. For reminding her why she loved Mal. 

A beep in her bag startled them. 

“My ship,” she explained. “Zoë here.”

“Zoë! It’s Kaylee!” 

“How are the repairs?” Zoë said wincing slightly as she realized how abrupt she sounded.

“ ‘Bout done. Uh…”

Zoë smiled at Kaylee’s uneasiness. “I’m alright, sweetie. Gettin’ through some things but I’ll be there.”

“I never doubted you, Zoë.” But her voice indicated otherwise. Did Kaylee think she actually wouldn’t go back to Serenity? Did Mal? 

“When we headin’ out?”

“Gotta go through inspection.”

“Inspection!” Zoë’s first mate frame of mind came forefront at this bit of information. 

“Don’t worry. Mal and Harvey got us a fine fellow who don’t look too close at what he can’t see.”

“Cap’n ready?”

“Well, uh, he ain’t been around much.”

 _Sir, what are you doing over there?_ “I’ll be there tomorrow.” She commed off and looked at the water again. Talking to Kaylee had been good - reminded her of her other self. The one with responsibilities. The one with family waiting.

"You have a ship?"

"Ain't mine." Not entirely true. She hadn't bought the thing but it was her home. As much hers as anything else in this ‘verse.

"You can go anywhere then? See the universe? You ever been to the central planets."

“Ain’t much for the Core.”

“Me neither,” he confided. “Too many people. And I’ve never heard of any good surfing over there.”

"You ever get the itch? To leave and see the ‘verse?"

"No, I love it here. The ocean, the beach, my family. I can't imagine ever leaving."

She nodded in perfect understanding. But for her it was the Black, Serenity…her family.

"We are having a Lu'au in honor of my cousin's first birthday. My family would be honored if you would come eat with us."

She looked at him seeing his hopeful expression. "That sounds nice."

"Good, my grandmother likes you.”

Funny since she and the woman hadn’t exchanged a word or stepped within a dozen feet of each other.

Zoë sat next to the grandmother who tried to foist mounds of fresh food on Zoë. The woman pinched Zoë's arm communicating she thought Zoë too thin.

“She doesn't speak English. Or Chinese," Mufi explained. "My grandmother is very traditional. All our people are. After the great move across the black ocean, our people lost ourselves. Became part of the greater culture. One hundred and fifty years ago, my great, great grandmother and others left Londinium and found this place. We reclaimed our ancient way of life. The older ones clung to our language and refused to speak or learn any other.”

“You speak well.”

“Times change,” he said wistfully. “We can’t keep apart like we were once able to." He shrugged in calm acceptance. "Can’t hold on to something if in the end it destroys you.”

Zoë looked at Mufi marveling at his innocent philosophizing that resonated so deeply with her. Such a clever kid, too bad about the hair.

The meal was delicious. Cousins and in-laws were all in attendance. Zoë overheard scraps of conversation. “They’re going to lose it all!”   “… ocean front licensing fee.” “Outrageous!” “The family’s been there for years.”

The next morning, she packed her few belongings. After the meal, the Mufi walked her to the transpo stop. She saw the bus approach and turned to him.

“Gonna lose your place here?”

He looked surprised. “No. It will never happen. The contest, you know.”

Mufi looked like there was no way he could lose. His absolute faith in his abilities affected her; Zoë had seen that look before and never wanted to see this boy lose that. She handed over her bag with the rest of her Lilac earnings. “I forgot to leave a tip in my room. Give this to your parents.”

He looked inside the bag then back at her in alarm. "We can’t take this!”

She looked at him steadily. “If you don’t, I’ll toss it in the ocean.” She may regret handing over this much money to a stranger…No, she realized, she wouldn’t regret it at all. 

"Then you'll miss your bus."

"There'll be another."

“We can’t take charity, Zoë.”

“Ain’t charity. I’m buying something with that.”

“What?”

She just smiled and got in the transpo. 

 

* * *

 

Three days later, Serenity was once more in the Black. The first dinner went better than expected. Most of the talk around the table centered on the upcoming speech from the president of the Alliance. They were finally getting around to officially speaking on the Miranda situation. Leaving the dishes on the table, the crew headed down to the common area to watch the broadwave. 

<<<OFFICIAL ALLIANCE TRANSMISSION>>>

And now, may I present the President of the Allied Planets, Madame Eugenia Yamamoto-Fields.

“My fellow citizens. As you know the universe has been thrown into upheaval with the disclosure of the Miranda broadwave. One week from today, there will be a memorial service honoring all those who died on Miranda. All planets in the Alliance will honor this day. From this day forward, we will honor the victims on an annual basis. Using the day, in quiet reflection.”

She looked down at her notes and appeared to be taking a deep, steadying breath. 

“Our investigation has finally yielded solid results. There have been some who have been critical of the Alliance for not responding earlier to this situation but we felt it was prudent to wait until we had all the facts before rushing to judgment. For the past six weeks, our investigators have diligently sifted through mounds of evidence and the results are conclusive. I am pleased to tell all of you that the Alliance was not at fault. The Alliance has never supported research or experimentation that would weed out aggression and make a society more passive. Our stance has always been education, social services, community care – not biological coercion. As for the woman in the broadwave, she was an ardent supporter of the man behind the terrorist plot against Miranda.

“It is with a heavy heart that I must disclose the name. We have tried so hard to put the war behind us and forgive those that caused it. But the truth remains, General John Wilkes, whom you may remember for his extreme pro-secession views prior to the war, formulated an evil plan to plunge the universe into war. His plan was to unleash the Pax and frame the Alliance. This was a play to win supporters in the Central planets to his cause.   

“In their continuing efforts to prevent war, the administration in power at the time, hushed the story. They believed that public outrage would force the universe into a war they were so desperate to prevent. But as we all know, Wilkes was finally able to have his war through the taking of Hera. 

“I want to say that this is not a time for blame. The war is long over and the factions that fought in the war are doing their best to integrate back into Allied society. Our findings of who is the cause of the Miranda tragedy may open old wounds but, and I cannot stress this enough, it is crucial that no one take action against any former Independent supporters. How could they have known the depths this man would sink to achieve his agenda?

“I entreat you, fair citizens, to be sensible; the vast majority of Wilkes’ followers had no idea of the evil he was capable of. If anything, they are to be pitied as they now realize how misguided they were to follow such a man.

“This shocking tragedy has affected all our hearts and our minds will never be free of the haunting images of the millions who perished. Nor should they be. We must not forget those who died but we must find it within ourselves to forgive the misguided who followed a mad man.” 

<<<OFFICIAL ALLIANCE TRANSMISSION>>>

 Everyone stared unbelieving at the screen. Two commentators appeared eager to discuss this latest development but the crew didn’t hear whatever nuggets of insight they might have offered. Mal yanked the newly installed vidsceen from the wall and hurled it into the cargo bay. Without a word, he stalked out and up the stairs to his quarters. Zoë sat unmoving staring at the new hole in the wall. 

“They can’t say that!?” Kaylee.

“They just did. Stupid of us to think they’d just say whoops, sorry folks!” Jayne leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. He looked at Zoë.

“John Wilkes was a hero of the Independents. He was a guiding force in the--“ Inara started.

“Should’ve known better,” Zoë murmured shaking her head. A bitter smile appeared. “Looks like my husband died for nothin’.”


End file.
